Treasured
by Thriced
Summary: Pirates are known as the terrors of the seas. They kill, they take, and they own whatever they truly wish for… And what Shizuru really wants… is the Navy’s powerful General Natsuki Kruger. Shiznat
1. Shizuru Viola Fujino of the South

**Treasured**

Chapter I: _Shizuru Viola Fujino, of the Southern Elegant Seas_

Disclaimer: Fortunately for every Mai Hime/Otome fan who's interest do not lie within the Shiznat couple, I do not own the Mai series. If I did- hell would break loose, and everyone would suicide.

A/N: This is in fact, a pirate tale inspired off the pirates RPs me and my friend made. The story takes place during the well-known pirate era, however countries, places, and ect are not of our world.  
Mai Hime and Otome characters are present. Yay!  
The main pairing is obviously Shiznat like 98.5 of the Mai Hime section.  
And one last thing! I have read this piece of literature at least 20 times now- checking, and re-checking for mistakes because I do not have a beta.

* * *

.

_I learned that it is the weak who are cruel, and that gentleness is to be expected only from the strong.  
- Leo Rosten_

* * *

.

The ocean was vast. Vast enough to be considered like a sky that stretched on forever for dreamers. Its deep blue contents filled with mysteries always reflected the colours of its twin and even clouds, a faithful companion to that of the sky had been mirrored by the ocean. The bravest of the brave had always dreamed of taking flight above this grand, blue space that lurched between clumps of land. To them, it meant everything.

Methods to sail upon the great sea had been a struggle for humanity, but as time elapsed, humans gained more knowledge fueled by the need for freedom. New formulas were created, and a revolution began. It was the new age of navigation. Transportation, exportation, and importation became common as wealthy countries became fatter, and poorer countries starved. Despite the flourishing riches that traveled from one continent to the other- misery remained. The prosperous were blind and the unfortunate vengeful.

Classes separated the rich from the poor. Violence was on the rise, hence the Official World Organization of Peace was established. It was an international union of military forces that worked within different areas. Despite its international reputation, this organization was ruled by one single country- Artai, and was known as the Artailka. Ironically, this Peace Organization used violence to stop violence. Cruel technology enhanced these methods.

Countries complained that this was an excuse for Artai to attack if ever their shell of defense bared a single crack… but the whole world experienced a more severe problem, thus granting Artai the permission to keep their naval forces.

This said problem actually originated at the same time of the navigation era. They were known as the terror of the seas that ambushed cargo-delivery boats, and attacked villages for the sole purpose of gain.

People referred to them as…

_**Pirates**_.

Pirates were amongst the first to set foot upon the watery lands along with explorers and colonists. Despite the tenacious reputation that marked pirates for the next eternity, they were also humans whose motives were misunderstood.

Though one thing was for sure. Pirate culture was, and still is popular, and no matter how jealous they are, the Artailka can't deny it.

"Damn it!" bellowed the man that stood at the edge of the violently shaking deck. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down his pale skin, outlining the scar lodged between his eyes. With a grunt, the man quickly grabbed onto the splinting rail that threatened to fall into the roaring sea below. "Move it! Shoot them with all you've got!" The hat that previously sat on the blond man's head had flown into the distance as a particularly strong breeze whipped at the crew's dispersing forces.

As the boat rocked back and forth, bringing even more salty water onto the slippery deck, men ran in all directions carrying gun powder, cannon balls, and whatever was necessary to fire an attack. At this rate…… the fate the leader had denied was becoming a likely truth.

"Major General Sergay!" one of the men clad in a marine Artailka outfit gave him a quick salute. His posture lacked many characteristics of a proper soldier, but the older man dismissed them. "We are prepared to launch our fifth attack!"

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Sergay Wang glared at him, his dark eyes burning with hatred. "Do it!"

The Artailka lackey flinched under his superior's infuriating look before quickly turning around and giving a shout. "Fire!"

As if on cue, deafening yet satisfying bangs could be heard, thus confirming that their attack was launched. Sergay was determined to win this fight against their opponent- another pirate ship full of bandits- but to his surprise, this one had managed to resist their heavy artillery up until now. What enraged the Major General even more was the fact that the ship bared no wound whatsoever. Typically, pirate ships lasted only for seconds when they met Sergay.

"S-sir!" another man of his crew came running. His stopped to catch his breath while the impatient upper class men stood, waiting.

"What now!? What is it?!" Sergay snapped, apparently unpleased with the situation.

The younger man pointed his thumb behind his shoulder, breath still ragged. "T-the enemy! Our attack- it never hit its designated coordinates!"

"What do you mean it never hit its coordinates? That's impossible! It might have missed by a bit but-" The leader's piercing blue eyes widened in shock as he looked in the distance. Now that the guy mentioned it, Sergay had never heard the slightest 'crack' nor 'sploosh' of a cannon ball subsequently to their attack. "No way……" The man could feel cold sweat forming onto his back and forehead. Shivers were sent up his spine as his stomach gave a sickening lurch.

Right where the cannon used to be, a huge chunk of the boat was missing- including the floor below. The boat gave a brutal stagger as ocean water started to fill the void.

A large crowd of men surrounded the hole. Most of them were trying to attempt to clog it, but it was much too big. They shouted encouraging "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" while the stronger men desperately tried to empty out the quickly-filling gap that threatened to break the boat in two.

Gusts of wind violently blew across the ocean. The Artailka boat was beginning to slowly sink under the force and weight that mother nature cursed it with.

"Oh no… no……" Sergay repeated, oblivious to the violent shake of the boat. "You! Take the escape raft and immediately inform Duke Nagi Artai of this!"

No response. Sergay's brows furrowed as he shook the messenger, but the baffled eyes that stared onto the main deck's crater were blank. He was traumatized. The Major General backed away from the man whom slowly sank to his knees who's eyes were still glued on the slowly back-stepping crowd.

Shouts sounded like whispers through the deafening roar of the waves, but silence quickly fell as a disembodied, elegant voice spoke.

"Ara? It seems that I have finally the chance to meet Major General Sergay, a man known for his pirate executions." The voice almost sounded like a melody. At first Sergay believed that it was an angel that came to help him in his moment of despair- but it was only the start of a nightmare.

The bulky men that were once around crater were now pressed against anything furthest of the hollow, revealing a smaller, and a curved frame of a lady that stood on the tip of the darkened wood. The dark purple mantle, embroided with white lining restlessly flapped against the wind as the woman approached them. Her beautiful, chestnut tresses were kept tidy and neat with the help of a large, three-point hat that remained on her head despite the rough wind. The black, and loose pants that were tightened by brown, tight boots graced her every movement. To top it all, a matching, half-buttoned, white blouse highlighted her delectable curves finished her elegant, yet rebellious look.

A pair of soft crimson eyes met the man's own glacier stare. The intensity of his glare was nothing compared to her elegant, yet deadly gaze. She smiled a smile dignified for her luscious lips before speaking once more. "What a fine ship this is. It is to be expected of a high ranked officer like yourself…… though it does not suit my taste entirely."

"S-Shizuru Viola Fujino…… of the Southern Elegant Seas?!" Sergay never meant to use the nickname Shizuru's fanclub had dubbed her- but he had heard it so many times during conferences, eavesdropped conversations…… It felt quite odd as the name itself sounded graceful once it rolled off his tongue. Having Shizuru on board his ship, looking straight at him was more of a shocking revelation than reality itself. What could the captain of the famous Kiyohime possibly want in the land of Artai? It was the most heavily guarded- weapon-loaded, and pirate-loathing country. No pirate dared to even enter the Artai sea since it was like declaring war on the world.

But then again……

Fujino was the one of the most well known pirate to roam the seas. Rumours flew like cannonballs, and her fanclub was as big as Artai's population. Sergay was informed that she had at least sunken seventy-nine Artailka ships who were directed by the finest of Generals. What a reckless, and greedy woman. To take Artai so lightly, and claim fame as if it was so easy.

"It is an honour to have you address me with my full name. You must've heard about me from your colleagues." Sergay sensed a hint of amusement in her voice as he watched her approach him with the grace of a princess. Despite the baggy pants, Shizuru's curvy, and long legs were quite apparent as they moved.

The clammy, and sweaty hands that were frozen beside Sergay's body refused to budge. His eyes widened as the Captain of the famous Kiyohime advanced towards him in mild entertainment.

"Nagi Artai will surely be pleased of my presence. Please inform him that I have come." The woman paused to lift one of the two beautiful, golden swords from its sheath that rested at her side. It gleamed brightly against the little light provided by the dying sun. "If you can that is."

* * *

.

Heavy, dark clouds that threatened to fall onto the bleak lands of Artai loomed silently above the gray continent. It was a depressing day. Cold fog surrounded the docks as silence reigned within the narrow, and rocky streets that merchants occupied on better days. Days like these were often referred to "silence before the storm" since most of the time, a storm did brew up in the middle of the day to create havoc upon land.

At times, the cries of a seagull would break the everlasting peace of nature. The large silhouettes that belonged to boats swayed gently to the bitter wind, chains rattling at a constant rhythm while the wooden decks creaked each time it slapped against the harbor. It was a playful symphony created by nature and man-made creations during those scarce moments. A strange phenomenon indeed. To think nature's worst enemy could become part of the melodies that carried every pained whisper along the breezes.

Not that a particular girl, bored out of her mind cared much.

Cold jaded eyes observed the uneasy ocean. Her pulse quickened and slowed at the thoughts that coursed through the girl's mind.

From the outside, she could be seen as a beautiful figure whom silently sat by the window of a very large, and monotonous building. Her facial expression could be compared to the one of a lonely child whose wishes were denied long ago. Devoid of any love, everyone knew who she was.

Natsuki Kruger- soon-to-be queen of the northern lands currently possessed by Duke Nagi Artai. Also known for her position in the Artailka force, she is in charge of the marksmen unit- specialized for long-range combat. Many people respected the woman for her sense of duty, and responsibility, but most of them pitied her.

-And the black-silk haired girl **_hated_** that.

So what if her homeland was being dominated by Nagi Artai? What were they pitying her for? The fact that she had to marry a man she abhorred to save her country? Or was it because Natsuki trusted no one- thus labeling her as a lonely bundle of bottled up emotion?

The girl didn't know. She didn't want to know. Marrying that midget, white thing had to be the only solution. What else was there to save her from this fate? Suicide is out of the question. If she were to die before releasing her country- then what the hell is the point of it all?

Hands clenched and unclenched. Teeth gritted together. Honestly, Natsuki was just going crazy thinking about it. At this rate, she would die of a heart attack from all the stress, and that was exactly the last thing Natsuki wanted to do. The long, silky hair that cascaded down the woman's back gently curved at the nook of her neck. It looked lustrous, and flawless as light reflected its midnight blue. Her slightly parted lips twitched while her brain worked furiously.

Natsuki wore clothes fitting for any women that desired to work with the military- and out of place for someone that was considered of royal blood. The royal blue coat was unbuttoned, revealing her average-sized bust, and a slim skin-tight, black shirt ended just above her belly button. It was only normal that marksmen wore lightweight clothes. They fought with heavy long-range artillery that must be kept within their proximity at all times.

"Damn it all." The girl muttered to no one in particular, hand lazily reaching for the cup of tea that had been prepared for her earlier. Unfortunately, Natsuki had taken too much time to contemplate, consequently the content of the porcelain cup had already become cold. Grunting in mild frustration, the dark haired girl harshly placed the cup back on the table and rose from her seat. With a quick stride, Natsuki walked to the queen sized bed situated at the middle of the room. The wrinkle-less covers were oddly uninviting. Whoever had made the bed this morning must've put a lot of effort into it. It would be a shame to ruin the nice-looking luxury with one single poke. Natsuki was becoming irritated with herself. The earlier mind-chaos must've made her even more sensitive to her environment. Now even the bed made her feel uneasy.

Sighing in defeat, the girl made her way towards the exit door of her room. A little fresh air could do her some good- if and only if it didn't start to rain.

* * *

.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Shizuru-taichou?" Chie Hallard peered out of Sergay's ex-boat's handrail as large ripples disturbed the calm ocean water. The men Shizuru had previously thrown into the water were grabbing onto what seemed like the remnants of an emergency vessel that the pirate captain had generously dropped for them.

"I want Nagi to know that I am here." The older woman replied as she elegantly placed her swords back where they were supposed to be. The sun had now fully disappeared behind the dark clouds as a rumble resonated above their heads. A storm approached.

Chie glanced up for a second but returned to gaze at Shizuru while slowly spinning a blue rose between her fingers. It became a habit of hers ever since that meeting with a girl named Aoi who happened to be a maid who worked for Windbloom nobility. They had grown accustomed to each other in a short period of time, but due to Chie's life as a pirate, there was no choice than to leave her behind along with a promise to see her again.

When it came to being flirty and charming, Chie was the best next to Shizuru of course. It had been because of her captain that she met Aoi- and Chie was incredibly grateful for that. Ever since the dark-haired girl decided to follow Shizuru, she had often wondered about her captain's perfected behaviour, and where exactly it originated from- but the answer is still yet to be revealed. Despite the complex personality, Chie knew how to pick up on barely noticeable quirks that her captain dropped. "_**Only**_ Nagi?"

Shizuru did not turn around to face Chie. Instead, her face softened as the trademark smile reappeared on her features.

"You know me too well." The chestnut-haired beauty smiled chesirely. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, eyes closing to savour the moment. Her chest rose slightly as another zephyr caressed the woman's face gently, before descending once more. It was bliss to sail on the ocean. The only thing that seemed uncomfortable at the moment was the chilly atmosphere. Shizuru sighed. She had felt like this for the past couple of months, cold, and empty even with the warmth of her favorite tea. To her, it felt odd. Not that Shizuru hadn't felt that way before- but she was supposed to be used to it by now. The shallow emptiness that left a hole in her heart must have grown bigger. It was only a matter of time before Shizuru would disappear within the dark abyss of her own soul.

With a quick nod, and half-smile, the captain notified Chie of her departure and walked away towards her own beloved boat which awaited her presence a couple of yards away.

The black-haired subordinate eyed her captain suspiciously. Shizuru had been acting quite distant for some time. Occasionally, the woman would silently stare into the horizon from the crow's nest for hours, but Chie knew that this probably had to do with something from the past, and so the girl didn't pursue it. The younger girl sighed sighed, "Well I don't think the message will reach them before we get there." Below them, whirlpools started to form in the water at an alarming speed. The men spun and yelled for their lives, clutching desperately to the boat before they drowned.. "Will you cut that out Shiho? Shizuru-taichou wants to tell Nagi and his fiancé that she's coming!"

"Maki, maki, maki, maki, maki…… **Faster**! Makimakimakimaki- _**breath**_- makimakimakimakima-" After what seemed like the millionth maki on the freaky, head of that maki-maki voodoo doll, Shiho proceeded to scream in delight. Some men had already drowned while the escape boat was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

.

A/N: For Shizuru's crew, so far, all the Pearls from Otome will be there. As the story proceeds, more, and more characters will be added to the crew- or will be met.

Forgive me for my lack of literary skills. Seriously- I know I suck but walk with me while I improve little by little. I do feel fortunate to know French as my first language, but I find writing more beautiful in english.

Reviews keep me going- no seriously- they really do. The more I get, the faster I update!

**Terminology**:

Maki – swirl or spin. People who watched Mai Otome would know what I'm talking about.


	2. Natsuki Kruger of the North

**Treasured**

Chapter II: _Natsuki Kruger, of the Northern Ice Lands_

Disclaimer: If I owned Mai-Hime/Otome, then I would make an anime out of the Destiny manga. Shizuru as a teacher clad in black, wielder of a katana gives major nosebleeds.

A/N: I had no idea I'd get this many reviews from one chapter o.o… but it made me happy x3 –_**gigglesnort**_-  
Anyways, it seems that I need to clear some things up. First off, Natsuki and Shizuru are both as old as they are in Otome. Also, if they know each other or not is a mystery. I meant to do that to make people think so they won't have their brain cells die later on. How considerate of me.

And now for the big announcement! SychoBabbleX has volunteered to beta my stuffers! Joy, joy! I'm so glad to have found someone reliable, and awesome with writing. Clap-time!

* * *

.

OMAKE.

_**Jack Sparrow**__: Why is the rum gone?  
__**Elizabeth**__: One: because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two: that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me, do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?  
__**Jack Sparrow**__: But why is the rum gone?_

_-Pirates of the Caribbean_

**Treasured Version**:

Shizuru: _Ara? Why is the tea gone?_  
Natsuki: _One: Tea can't be good for you when I never see you go to the bathroom. Two: The entire navy is out looking for me, do you think there is even a slightest chance that they won't see this big green blotch in the middle of the ocean water, and not to mention the mellow fish?_  
Shizuru: _… Natsuki has been a bad girl. (__Translation__: spanking time.)_

[A/N: Little parodies will be where quotes are usually put at the beginning of every two chapters released. Meaning quotes and parodies alternate. Please note that most of the parodies have nothing to do with the fanfic itself except the context of the situation. Chances are, Natsuki would rather stay with Shizuru and get spanked than trying to get found by darling Nagi.

* * *

.

In the distance a small silhouette could be perceived, swiftly approaching from the horizon. The curve-like bottom and its rowing passengers confirmed that it was a frail, and slowly sinking boat that would have surely not made it to the harbor if it weren't for the incredible speed it sailed at.

The tall waves that rocked its little frame pushed it forth with such power that anyone who would've witnessed this would insist that the boat made a summersault before crashing against the wooden dock of Artai.

CRACK! –thwump –thwump –thwump.

Its passengers who continued to move unlike their thrashed boat, landed in a heap a couple of feet away from the roaring water. They groaned as their bruises, and cuts rubbed against the hard wooden floor and salty water. Stinging and aching all over, one of them had tried to lift himself off of the dirty floor, but it found the deed to be quite impossible. It felt like weights the size of an anchor were strapped to his back.

A particular blond man rubbed the back of his brain-damaged head as he looked up in a daze at his comrade whom had just given up and lay motionless on the ground. It took him about half a second to realize what must be done.

"Duke Nagi Artai! Pirates! Go!" Sergay pointed towards the mansion that loomed over all the other buildings as he emptied his lungs of the little oxygen that remained. The three men whom were previously dead miraculously sprang to their feet and started to run. Artai- as most figured- gave birth to very weird, and persistent people.

* * *

.

"As expected from Shiho…" A tall, and handsome man appeared beside Shizuru. He adjusted the collar of his blouse that was tightly held to his body with the help of a vest dignified of a gentlemen. The strapped sword by his side clinked to every movement as its sheathless blade gently shook.

Shizuru greeted him with a casual nod but her eyes observed the boat that sped towards the harbor in the distance. "I always believed that Shiho-san was gifted, but to think that her family passed this curse down for generations…"

"Is a bit frightening I suppose." The man watched the younger girl below who gave a particular high-pitched, maniac-like laugh. Her delight brightened as the boat Sergay rode on crashed violently against the wooden dock.

"Yes, you can put it that way Reito-san." Shizuru's lips curled into a beautiful smile that would have made any man or woman swoon. Reito sometimes wondered if she even knew how alluring her gestures were sometimes. "Ah- it seems Sergay has gone to alert Nagi of this. Please follow procedures as planned." Despite the thick fog that settled above the lurching ocean, the faint silhouettes of men dashing about could be seen. The ship was floating quite close to Artai, but thanks to Shizuru's brilliant preparation, their plan was executed during a perfect foggy day.

Reito nodded and gave his captain a quick salute. "Yes capt'n." Reito returned the smile he received as his eyes followed the chestnut haired pirate who had begun to get ready to disembark while helping the others get into position. The ship would shortly arrive on the dock where Shizuru would go ashore and roam around town while the rest of the crew took the boat to a secret pier. There, they would then follow their captain, and back her up if anything went wrong.

Reito found it a little reckless- especially when Shizuru was the one who came up with this tactic. Usually, her strategies were set in concrete stone, and never held doubts or "what if's" but this time it was different… and Reito loved it. Ever since they met when they were still children, Reito had grown accustomed to the chestnut haired girl's charm. Any quirks in Shizuru's personality that would surface from time to time made the woman even more interesting. Despite her calm, and composed behavior, she was still very unpredictable.

Both Reito and Shizuru were great friends to one another and always watched each other's back in times of despair, but that was what became a problem… It was the sort of relationship that people labeled as "**just friends**" and Reito did not want it to be… so simple. The tall man sighed. "So close, yet so _far_."

"What's far brother?" A playful voice snapped Reito out of his reveries as a small girl bounded up to him, short hair barely moving to the wind, and a smile so wide that it nearly took up half of her face. Her presence was always known within a ten meter radius due to her active nature.

"It's nothing Mikoto-chan. Get ready, we'll be on land soon." The taller man gave his younger sister a playful pat on the head as her grin widened. Mikoto had always loved her older brother the most, and so it was normal for her to become part of the crew when Reito had decided to join Shizuru for this grand adventure. The resemblance between the siblings was minimal, but everyone knew that their souls were linked as well as their hearts.

"Sure thing sir! Make sure to bring the foo-" but before Mikoto could finish her sentence, a particular raspy voice boomed from the lower dock, thus interrupting any going conversation upon the boat.

"**Hurry your asses up before I maki-maki them to shore**!"

* * *

.

The fog had thickened as time elapsed slowly, creating an illusion-like atmosphere around the dark capital of Artai. Anyone who dared to venture out at this time would feel as if they were in a bitter dream that threatened to engulf them, and never let them wake up.

The elder would often convey a bone-chilling story that explained the origin of this dense fog that had been present on late autumn days for the last millennium. In ancient folklore, this was known as the period of "_**Feeding**_" for the lost souls whose remains were left to wander in the narrow, and cold streets of the town they perished in. Those spirits were known as the _**Wanderers**_. They fed upon the blood and soul of their victim, their hunger for human essence fueling their aggressiveness. It served as a reminder to them of how it was like to be alive.

And so this superstition was what kept the streets bare on foggy days. Only the fools and the fearless ignored the words of the elders.

"Damn." A shiver ran down Natsuki's spine as she pulled the collar to her long mantle closer to her body as small goosebumps formed along her arm. "This must be that stupid '_**Feeding**_' time bullshit the hags were talking about." The air that escaped her lips was visible through the short, little, white puffs that added onto the dense fog. Silhouetted tall buildings of stone stood erect on both sides of the street. Their unified-like shadow created a wall that lead a path to the harbor.

Right now, the only thing the dark-haired girl wanted to escape to was the ocean. The hypnotizing sea must currently be in turmoil with all the wind, and approaching storm, but no matter; it was still a problem-dissolving hobby that the woman picked up during her childhood. "I can't believe I'm going through all this trouble just to remind myself of that idiot." She muttered particularly to no one, eyes trailing the large rock road that led to a junction to two other streets. "That kid and I made a promise to overcome our fear of the sea together- and the next thing you know, the dumb kid goes and gets crowned leaving me behind to rot in Artai." She sneered, ignoring the biting breeze that had just brushed against her. "She probably grew up to be some kind of ugly, spoiled princess brat." Stray, dried up leaves rolled around the streets along with the invisible, miniature tornado that had formed. Its little crisp crackles were pretty much the only things that could be heard other than Natsuki's ramble. "Mashiro-_hime_." She spat bitterly. "Wait until I become queen to come and kick your ass." The girl growled but her discontented features had quickly turned into a sad frown. The crackles of the leaves that skidded across the empty street danced continuously. "Tch, I can't believe you were stupid enough to go and get yourself attacked by pirates too. I've heard from father that they had come to your kingdom to claim land." These old news had reached Natsuki approximately eight years ago, two years prior to her engagement to Nagi. It had been quite a shock to her when her father had asked to speak with her alone about her friend. Her _**only**_ friend. "It's been eight years now… since you've had to bear through the pain the captain had inflicted on you. You were strong, and you kept your ground… but you're the biggest idiot. Why are you taking on your problems alone?" This had become one of the many pointless conversations Natsuki often had with herself. The girl sighed. "I'm being a hypocrite. But I'll go find that Shizuru Fujino pirate before I come see you, and I'll beat the crap outta her." Shizuru Viola Fujino was a famous name amongst the sea. She was known as one of the greatest pirates that roamed the ocean. Fearless, beautiful, graceful… Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little pang of nostalgia from that very name for it reminded her of Mashiro herself, but she despised it at the same time.

The lone girl now walked past the little tornados, stepping on the leaves as their brittle bodies oddly cried in pain when they were crushed… which successively brought Natsuki out of her mental rants.

The girl blinked. Did the leaves just cry?

Natsuki's head suddenly jerked to the side as she strained to listen to something. On the other side of the buildings that separated the street the girl presently walked on, there were faint male-like shouts. It didn't last long since whoever it was, seemed to be running quite swiftly towards where Natsuki just come from. Once the yelling ceased, the woman was left alone to listen to the silence that suddenly became quite intimidating. The atmosphere became a little tenser as Natsuki coursed through the every details of the folklore the elders had told her about on one particular evening.

"Tch, probably some fools trying to get themselves devoured by these so called '_**Wanderers**_'." Natsuki scoffed, trying to keep her cold-blooded, and fearless demeanor calm. "Ugh, and who am I kidding." She ran her fingers through her long, and silky hair and took a deep breath of moist air before continuing her path towards the dock. As of now, the empty streets that were led by looming buildings were unwelcoming. The cold vapor that haunted its every nook had become even more sinister than before. It was only a matter of minutes before Natsuki reached the end of the street, but what awaited her was not the familiar fork that led to the dock, or the bakery.

The girl's eyes widened as she stopped and stood stock-still.

Everything was covered in white mist. Absolutely nothing could be seen over the huge cloud-like mass that settled into the area. The faint silhouettes of the buildings that were visible moments ago had long disappeared within the white veil

Natsuki turned around to see if she could back step her path, but it was too late. The fog had moved to the back street and became so thick that everything including Nagi's mansion which could be seen kilometers from the city appeared to be white.

As the girl spun around, trying to find a clearing to escape to, something had caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Natsuki swore that she had just seen a figure through this dense cloud- but how was it possible when she couldn't even see her own hand, mere inches from her face?

"**W-Who's there?!**"

The lone girl felt perplexed, and nervous.

-Bo-bom. –Bo-bom.

Her heart rate increase steadily as her senses went wild. The once-smooth and soft face was covered in cold sweat as her eyes continuously darted back and forth. The panic-stricken girl felt as if she was watched… her every movement observed.

"**Show yourself!**" Natsuki quickly reached for the guns that were buckled to her belt, and to her relief, her hands wrapped around the familiar feeling of leather, and metal. The weapons were quickly brought up to face any direction that seemed the most ominous as heartbeats intensified.

Despite losing sight of both her arms, Natsuki caught sight of the shadow that had reappeared again in the distance. Its eyes were blank but they were directed right back at her. If it tried anything, then she'd blow off its fugly head.

"**Tell me who you are or I'll shoot!**" Trembling slightly, the girl readied herself to fire. Of all things, the Wanderer just happened to be real… if it was in fact what she was staring at. It must currently be looking for its next human-flavored meal that would bring bliss to its brain-less soul, and that was exactly what Natsuki did not wish for. Not that anyone would anyway.

Silence.

Her fingers shook at the pressure that was applied to the trigger to the gun. Frustrated, and terrified, Natsuki grinded her teeth together. As reckless as it was, fear had taken over Natsuki's senses, and she could no longer think of another way to protect herself.

There was a long pause, but as the girl backed-away, the silhouette glided forth, thus sending Natsuki in a fit of panic.

Two deafening bangs resonated painfully through the dense air as bullets whizzed towards the shadow but it had disappeared within the mist. Natsuki furrowed her brows together and looked around swiftly, trying to catch sight of the Wanderer in case it decided to charge at her. Her shirt had become damp from the sweat as her consciousness flickered lightly

And that was when it happened… all too suddenly.

A pair of blazing-red eyes had appeared right in front of Natsuki, followed by hands that grabbed her wrists, covered her mouth and pinned her against a wall she would have never known existed. She must have unconsciously pulled the trigger because the echo to the gunshot reached her ears painfully…

The low breathing from the Wanderer against her neck was oddly sensual to Natsuki's surprise, but the girl was much too shocked to realize anything other than the piercing eyes that burned holes right through her.

Natsuki knew she was going to die. The elders were right- fine- she admitted they were but now she was going to become a nice cheesecake for the un-mannered spirit who's soft, and warm body was pressed against hers while warm breaths hovered over her cold neck.

But… wait-a-damn-minute. Since when did spirits have bodies, let alone **WARM** ones?

"It's not very nice to point a gun at a woman," came the exotic accentuated purr of a beautiful voice.

That remark hadn't exactly processed through Natsuki's head. Right now- she was in a visible state of confusion. Her mouth was slightly parted, as her eyes stared directly into the mesmerizing crimson orbs that matched the color of her blush. She must've looked quite stupid at the moment because a soft, and elegant chuckle reached her silence-engrossed ears.

"I'll bring you to a clearer area- hold on."

"Wha- **aaaaaahhhh**!"

And before the gunner knew it- she was flying.

* * *

.

"Hmph, I knew it." A finger playfully trailed along the rim of a wine glass as a low-pitched ring left a bad aftertaste in the ears of the people that were awaiting orders from their superior. "What of their location?"

"They were fairly close to the harbor when they sent us, Duke Nagi!" said Sergay, whom was currently kneeling before a very short, white-haired and impish looking child that sat at a chair much too large for him.

An urgent meeting had been called that afternoon by none other than the Major General who had returned from a pirate patrol on the eastern coast of the continent. The second he had announced the name of the pirate they were dealing with, everyone immediately rushed to the room and all the attention fell on Sergay. Only the soldiers, and high-class Artailka combatants were permitted in the red and black themed Hall of Agreements but the news weren't stopped from spreading nor was the excitement subtle in this case.

There was a fairly large commotion outside amongst the trainees of Artailka, and staff as the center of the uproar revolved around one particular pirate. Even the soldiers of the Artai military were having trouble standing still alongside the hall, impatiently listening to Nagi's thoughts. They truly wished to catch a little glimpse of this Shizuru Viola Fujino of the Southern Seas.

"They have probably docked by now, and since they were so straightforward with their request-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I can tell." Nagi sighed, apparently not very pleased of the news on this terrible day. The bored icy eyes that pierced holes through the blond man's own held a malicious particular glint to them. "Send our high-class, and mid-class Artailka soldiers to their pursuit. Once you find the captain, bring her here. She will not get what she has come for." The ringing stopped and the hall became awkwardly silent. "And make sure The Wanderer doesn't go berserk." There was a shuffle of clothing as the Duke uncrossed his legs, his black, long coat undulating with each movement.

"Yes sir."

Combatants, soldiers and generals rose from their kneeling position to look up to their Duke before simultaneously bowing.

And with that, Sergay left the hall followed by an army.

* * *

.

Upon arriving at the harbor, the fog had considerably thickened along the water. The thrashing waves below, and the pirate boat long gone left but the thunderous cries of the sea in its wake. It was truly a time where pirates closed their eyes to pray for their fallen comrades that have perished on storms like these- or rather like the one that would soon create chaos upon earth.

Never in her life had Shizuru ever witnessed so much condensed water vapor in one place. She missed the warmth of the sun, and the humid air provided by southern coordinates on the map, but what she had come for was worth this gloomy mess.

Now regretting her lack of air-resistant, captain's vest, Shizuru felt a light shiver crawl up her spine as a particular wind grazed the light blouse which happened to be the only article that covered her top, excluding her bra of course. The elegant southern pirate had taken off any piece of clothing that would distinguish her as a sea bandit- notably as Shizuru of the South- but it would only prove useful for a couple of hours before she would be found. At least, from far, her appearance resembled the one of a natural merchant… not that it mattered. Shizuru had to execute her plan as soon as possible.

"Ara? It seems my task has been simplified." The elegant beauty announced happily to herself as she walked over to the entrance of a narrow street and peered in. Instead of seeing the common dark of a normal Artai street, a luminous white had engulfed the whole avenue. "This must be the Wanderer I have heard so much about." The woman waved her hand around the white cloud as it swiveled away, and back due to the wind produced by Shizuru's hand. "Even if it is a strange phenomenon, it is still fog." Precise and logic calculations were one of the Southern Pirate's forté. However before the chestnut haired woman could proceed with further analyzations, two loud bangs reached her ears. Someone was being swallowed within this cloud, and chances are, it was someone Shizuru was looking for. Unfortunately, if this said person was in danger, then the pirate didn't exactly want any more blame then Nagi will charge her with for now. Leaving someone to die when she was right there also became something the woman could not tolerate. It was not as if she ever told people of her heroic acts just so she could keep her pirate reputation.Besides, she couldn't let her target die so easily.

With a sigh, Shizuru stepped inside the fog and broke into a dash towards the echo that still bounced within the condensed water and oxygen. Sound waves travel faster in matter than in gas, and when something this loud broke the silence, Nagi would surely find her more quickly.

She would have to get this person, and come back to the harbor as soon as possible, so the plan could work.

Shizuru covered her mouth with the use of her sleeve as she blindly ran through the mist. It didn't do much of a difference since the fabric was thin, but filtering a bit had to be better than inhaling large amounts of damp air. As the girl ran, she kept her keen hearing on the lookout for a change of tempo.

Once the echo became weaker- Shizuru quickly stepped back and turned to her right, making sure she'd reach this person before the sound waves died out. Luckily, the voice of a unnerved female could be heard as the girl approached. It seemed that whoever it was, this person wielded a gun, and if Shizuru wasn't careful, then a bullet could pierce her. Her speed increased. It was dangerous to run blindly since the walls of the buildings were nowhere near visible, but Shizuru knew better than to do something as ungraceful as running into a wall.

At last, the barrel of a gun appeared right in front of the pirate. The trembling hands that held it up were ready to fire once more, but Shizuru tightly grasped the girl's wrist, and the other before staring right into a pair of wide emerald eyes. Pinning people was another of the chestnut haired woman's talents- and it proved useful most of the time. She was able to hold both of this girl's arms with the use of one hand, thus allowing her to clasp the mouth of the shout-ready girl. Luck had even blessed her with a wall, permitting her to keep her balance if ever the woman that writhed in her grasp decided to pull some martial art maneuver. Their bodies met, warmth seeping within each other's skin through the thin materials of their tops. This was Shizuru's way of calming someone down.

Just as the distressed woman met her crimson orbs, she had fired once again, and this time right beside Shizuru's ear. The roar of the bang had caused the usually calm girl to flinch slightly but this was nothing compared the sound of cannons, though Shizuru had to admit- the amplified sound did make it hard to keep the girl under her control.

Another echo bounced swiftly upon the narrow walls of their enclosure, already reaching where the pirate had previously been, and sounding like a little thunder clap. Though as silence reigned, Shizuru pressed her body against the girl a little more closely to keep her calm in case she'd break into a fit of hysteria. Although hopefully she was smart enough to figure out that spirits did not possess bodies.

"It's not very nice to point a gun at a woman," Shizuru whispered to her as her eyes studied her prey's face. Her smile widened when the chestnut haired beauty realized that she was exactly the person and goal of her mission. A reckless girl she certainly was. Wondering around during the time of Feeding, surely she was a fool. '_Bingo._'Came her thoughts as her grip loosened around the shorter woman.

Lady luck had seriously been on Shizuru's side today.

Those emerald eyes stared back at Shizuru as she resumed her breathing from a slightly parted mouth , a hand no longer preventing her from shouting. The confusion that was emanating from her eyes were somewhat humorous as a dark blush burned beneath the cheeks of the girl's face. It must be because of their pressed bodies.

Shizuru chuckled lightly. To think that her target blushed so easily at the slightest brush of warmth. "I'll get you to a clearer area. Hold on." Before the younger girl could speak or retort, Shizuru had swept her off her feet and gracefully sprinted across the dense mist..

* * *

.

A/N: I just heard Shizuru's English dubbed voice for the first time. AND I DIED. Whyyy must they do this to heeerr. No offence to people who have the accent of course, I personally like hearing it when it suits someone.

Also, SychoBabbleX is an awesome beta who sacrificed her eyes to improve my writing for you all. If you find that my fic has been nicely written, it's all her work.

Chapter 3 will and might be released later this week- for I have four fugly tests waiting for me and so far, I'm FAILING. Like I fail with literature.

For kicks, here's a little preview for chapter 3.

Short extract of Chapter III: _Together We Ride_

_**The gunner now stood gun-less, and speechless from the attack. It was over, she lost- and now her head would be sliced off like those guns that had been stripped from her hands with one single and graceful swoop of a sword.**_

**_Everything felt like time had slowed. Perhaps it was a little demonstration from Death whose objective was to show Natsuki how the pain of getting her neck sliced in two by the hands of a pirate truly felt like. It could be some sort of punishment to marry the king that had taken away so many lives, and namely those of pirates._**

_**Ironically, despite the oath to save her country, Natsuki couldn't help but ask herself, how she would be greeted in the afterlife.**_

_**How did it feel to die?**_

_**It was as if time had never returned to normal. The hot blade that had been fated to slit her pale throat never came. Instead, Natsuki could feel soft lips brush against hers. Arms had snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, against the now wet, but familiar body that had once pressed against her before. She was too shocked to react. If death felt like what Natsuki was feeling right now, then she would gladly die, over, and over again.**_


	3. Together We Ride

**Treasured**

Chapter III: _Together We Ride_

Disclaimer: Don't you wish I did own it now? Joking D:

A/N: Big apology for the hold-up. Not abandoning this fic 'cause I like the idea too much as well as the couple. I've been getting a lot of work these past few weeks and I just came back from my trip to China.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year you guys!

* * *

.

_Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live._

_**- Dorothy Thompson**_

. 

* * *

__

Natsuki couldn't believe it. Here she was, being carried like some bride across town in the arms of a graceful adventurer she met moments ago.

The stinging wind forced Natsuki to turn her head away from the fierce winds that blew. Unfortunately for Natsuki, her burning face happened to be mere inches from a voluptuous chest. The girl nervously gulped and tried to find any kind of distraction to stop her eyes from casting a glimpse at the contour of the woman's body.

Perhaps if she look up then…

It was no use, just as Natsuki glanced at the woman's face to avert her eyes from the bouncing mass, crimson eyes immediately met her own emerald orbs consequently allowing the awkwardness to seep into the everlasting wind that blew viciously around them. Though much to the shorter girl's relief the brief staring contest broke off as she felt them slow to a halt at the edge of a particular low roof of an old warehouse. The bricks under the chestnut haired woman clicked and slid noisily alerting them of the unstable material below them that could possibly give in at any given time.

Natsuki didn't realize that her eyes were still ogling at the woman's face until she looked down again followed by a teasing grin. A mixed feeling of embarrassment, and admiration surged through Natsuki's spine as her cheeks burned intensely despite her desperate attempt to remain calm. It felt strange and foreign. The dark haired girl was never used to feeling this way. She had always been showered with compliments ever puberty and none of it affected her like until now- let alone the woman didn't even utter a word of praise. How the hell did this woman easily penetrate the cold mask that had taken so long to built ever since Mashiro-hime had broken it. What did she do to… to…

"We're here." Came the exotic purr-like voice of the chestnut haired woman. To Natsuki's surprise, they were no longer on the roof.

They were back at the docks.

This had brought a wave of nostalgia to Natsuki replacing the uncomfortable warmth of the other woman's body with serenity. Waves crashed against the sturdy wooden dock and the moaning and lurching of the ocean brought a sense of euphoria to its listeners. Much to the girl's profound relief her legs had finally touched ground as well.

"You haven't told me your name yet."

Once again, the lulling voice broke the everlasting silence, thus making Natsuki snap back to reality. It took whatever was left of her pride to compose herself back to normal and think of something quick.

The shorter woman made sure not to make eye contact with her, but instead, her eyes trailed along her body which was no better. The white blouse that nicely hugged every curve of her upper torso proved to be quite revealing. Matching loose pants, a brown leather belt, and leather boots that the woman wore were also in style this month. It was the "pirate look" as some named it. Natsuki was pretty sure that this "monthly" style would last a lot longer than a month.

Though this concluded that the woman had taste… even the two long boxes that hung on her back with the help of a strap looked good. If it weren't for this lady, then she would have ended up as mayonnaise cheesecake.

A raindrop had splattered onto the cold rocks of the docking ground, followed by a light drizzle. The fog was starting to dissipate as its watery contents combined itself with the rain.

A new instrument had joined the symphony.

'Right, she wants my name.' Ignoring the amused look on the other female's face, Natsuki fumbled for names in her head. She had to find one and quick. There was no way she'd let this woman know who she really was, or else her pride would completely shatter. '_**Nat**__?- No. __**Kruger**__?- Nope. __**Shiznat**__?- What the hell kind of name was that? Then what about __**Mashiro**__?- Nah, too famous. Damn it I can't think of one…_'

"M-muh-nayme. I-it's Shizuru…" Pause. "Uhh… Shizuru Kuga."

Natsuki patiently awaited for the other woman's introduction as formal conversations went, however the chestnut haired beauty had broken into a pleasant laughter. Her pride had disappeared after all. "What's so funny?" Natsuki demanded in her usual cold tone, impatience apparent in her voice.

The laughter died down gradually as the woman regained her composure, though Natsuki knew that she was still inwardly laughing, and ridiculizing her. "Ah…" Her eyes, full of amusement blinked back Natsuki's flustered reflection. "Is that so?" she asked, a small, barely visible blush appeared on her cheeks. "Then it is a coincidence Shizuru-san. My name happens to also be Shizuru. Shizuru Viola Fujino." She smiled as Natsuki's eyes widened.

Shizuru Viola Fujino… was her name?

The pirate that had… she was…

Or maybe it was just pure coincidence that this woman had the same name as that famous pirate.

"I have come to take you away Natsuki-kun." Shizuru stated. The rumors were all true- she had come. The one pirate that had injured Mashiro-sama, was here to get her. To top it all off, she knew all along that she was the soon-to-be queen of Artai.

Natsuki couldn't think clearly anymore. She was able to hear her blood pulse through her ears. What was she feeling right now? The need to avenge? Anger? The information that had reached her brain did not process quite well. How could a famous pirate like her just appear out of nowhere, save her from the Wanderer, and reveal her true intentions?

Now that Natsuki thought about it, this pirate did fit all descriptions that Shizuru Viola Fujino possessed. Beautiful, elegant, spectacular…

During the little time they got to know each other, it was hard to believe that a woman such as her would be blamed of ungraceful acts upon Mashiro-hime.

"Mashiro…" Natsuki whispered to herself, unaware that the woman in front of her had clearly heard her as well. Her fists clenched as anger started to boil up into her thoughts. The girl knew what she had to do. There was no way she'd be able to outrun this Shizuru, and so the only option left was to fight. "How dare you taint Mashiro-hime." Natsuki growled. Her guns were already raised towards the woman's face as its clinking mechanism alerted Shizuru of its hostility.

It seemed Shizuru was slightly taken aback by Natsuki's sudden accusation. Her eyes widened a little, but the solemn expression returned to her features as quickly as the sorrowful glint in her eyes had disappeared. "I am assuming that you will not cooperate?"

"You're damn right." Natsuki snarled as she pulled onto the trigger who successively fired a bullet. Though despite the close distance, the pirate had moved just in time right before the gun had even went off, thus allowing her to narrowly escape her death.

"So I've heard." Started Shizuru who now wielded two, thin, and golden swords that gleamed brightly. The boxes that previously hung on her shoulders were ripped open as its remnants were left to scatter away on the ground. "That you happened to be skilled at gunmanship." She gracefully took a step back, giving both of them some distance.

Small droplets of water splashed onto the deck as loud rumbles and roars reverberated across the sky. The storm had arrived.

The drizzle had soon turned into a downpour, quickly forming puddles across the wide deck. A big mirror soon glazed over the wooden dock as ripples contorted the image projected above. It was Mother Nature's way of witnessing the conflicts that humans inflicted upon each other… Like a huge flat-screen TV with bad reception if you will.

"Oh yeah?" Natsuki replied, eyes menacingly narrowed. "Well I've heard that you're one nasty lesbian rapist." A bluff. Hopefully Shizuru's mask would crack under this assumption…

But it didn't. Instead the woman chuckled once again and smiled. "That's not entirely true." Her blouse had now almost become fully transparent. Its fabric stuck to Shizuru's skin outlining her bra.

The black haired girl scowled. She won't lose to this woman.

Her guns could only load four bullets each at a time. It was the latest model, but it did have more disadvantages over advantages. Now, only two bullets remained in each, which could prove to be a difficult handicap to cope with.

The puddles splashed.

Natsuki fired once at the pirate who had narrowly dodged it by dashing in a zig-zag-like fashion.

Two bullet left, and three seconds to react.

Another shot was fired.

**_PING!-_**

**_-KLING! –KLING!_**

Natsuki's bullet had in fact reached Shizuru, but with a graceful flick of her swords, both the bullet, and the guns had dropped onto the distorting mirror.

Although having lost both her weapons, the girl did not lose her determination. The anger that boiled within her was enough to remind her of how hard she could punch, like that time she beat the pompous leader of the navy single-handedly and weaponless. This was no different, and Natsuki knew what she had to do.

The tip of the first golden sword had come lunging for her shoulder, but the shorter girl quickly ducked and caught the wrist of the attacker like that woman had previously done to her. Crimson eyes glinted in amusement, but it only added to the anger that Natsuki felt. Just as the other sword came to cut her in two, with the speed and accuracy fit of a high ranked officer, its blade stopped mid-way as the arm of its wielder was binded by another.

Natsuki took the opportunity at her open opponent as she kicked Shizuru in the ribs as hard as she could. The impact had caused her leg to protest in pain, but it was worth it. Shizuru had been knocked down into the watery wooden boards of the dock as one of her swords spun in the air and landed dully a couple of meters further.

Now was her chance- she had to retrieve the right gun and end this fight with the dealing blow… but which held the last bullet? Natsuki never liked relying on luck for the simple fact that she never seemed to have any but she didn't have enough time to contemplate. It was all or nothing.

The girl quickly dived for the gun that lay closest to her while the pirate took her time to stand up. Without further ado Natsuki held up her gun, aimed for Shizuru's heart and-

A blur of gold had caught the gunner off guard. The ribbon-like movement was too fast for Natsuki to follow. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, her arms, and legs suddenly clasped themselves against her binded body while metallic-like clumps painfully dug into her clothes and skin.

It took the girl a whole minute to intake what had just happened. The previously long sword had been decomposed into several fragmented blades connected by wires forming a whip-like weapon. This had to be something the South developed- unseen by Artai's greedy technologic knowledge.

Something had stopped the midnight-haired girl from spinning, and flying towards her enemy whom appeared to be but a blur just about now. Whatever it was, it was soft, and strong, yet wet. But as soon as her head snapped up to see where she was, Shizuru's face was now very clear, and mere inches away from hers.

The gunner now lay in the arms of her enemy soaked to the bone and speechless from the attack. Her gun was still readily poised in her hand, but Natsuki couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger and send Shizuru to hell. Both of them were at each other's mercy. They could end each other's life at their will- but no one moved.

Natsuki grinded her teeth together for the millionth time that day. Her fingers twitched. "_I have to do this…_" She thought to herself, fully aware that her life could end within the next seconds.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me." Whispered Shizuru, a small smile forming on her full lips.

"Don't tell me what to do." Natsuki snapped-

--and pulled the trigger.

A satisfying bang was what Natsuki anticipated, but instead, the monotonous click of the ignition signaled the lack of a bullet. The girl gasped inwardly to herself, she was doomed. It was over, she lost- and now her head would be sliced off like how her guns had previously been stripped from her hands with one single and graceful flick of a sword.

Everything felt like time had slowed. Perhaps it was a little demonstration from Death whose objective was to show Natsuki how the pain of getting her neck sliced in two by the hands of a pirate truly felt like. It could be some sort of punishment to marry the king that had taken away so many lives, and namely those of pirates.

Ironically, despite the oath to save her country, Natsuki couldn't help but ask herself, how she would be greeted in the afterlife.

How did it feel to die?

It was as if time had never returned to normal. The hot blade that had been fated to slit her pale throat never came. Instead, Natsuki could feel soft lips brush against hers. Arms had snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, against the now wet, but familiar body that had once pressed against her before. She was too shocked to react. If death felt like what Natsuki was feeling right now, then she'd gladly die, over, and over again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shizuru pulled away from the kiss but her face remained relatively close to Natsuki's. Her expression was impossible to read yet it was familiar.

Familiar and very similar to someone Natsuki considered as a very dear friend.

"Nat-su-ki." Came the hushed purr of a accent from the south. "We promised." The grief was audible much to Natsuki's confusion. The shorter girl wanted to run away, push this person as far as possible or even load a bullet and pull the trigger but it proved futile. Their eyes were locked to each other. "We promised to sail together and overcome our fear of the ocean." Shizuru whispered again as Natsuki's thoughts revolved around her brain. The imaginary hole that had been dug by the claws of guilt had started to bleed from her shell heart as this woman spoke nonsense... How and why did this person know of this promise?

Overhead, a low rumble within the clouded sky accompanied by the pitter-patter of the harmonic rain had broken the ambience of the symphony replacing it with an intense beat. "You remembered my name… My real name…" A streak of light had illuminated the dark sky and Shizuru's face as it struck land further away. The deafening roar that echoed throughout the great sky had almost been but a little buzz through the ears of the woman that stood above the mirror deck. Natsuki felt a dull throb at her head, confusion digging into her brain. "Nat-su-ki. I have come for you."

The realization hit Natsuki like a slap across the face. If it was really who she thought this woman was, then how come… Why a pirate? What about those rumours? What about the princess? Was she lying? Her emerald eyes refused to budge from those crimson orbs. "Ma-shiro?" Came her barely audible, and unintended whisper. The question was more of a statement, but the midnight-haired girl feared the truth. "B-but… that's impossible- she… you…"

"There is much to explain…" The woman sighed as a small smile had returned to her lips- to Natsuki's odd relief. Chestnut curls that once bounced voluminously against the wind had become beautifully sleek from the rain as her attention-seeking semi-transparent blouse became soaked. Natsuki had become finally aware that their wet bodies were almost entangled into each other- and the fact that Shizuru almost seemed completely naked added to the terrible heat that overwhelmed her face with a deep shade of crimson. Natsuki was drenched herself from foot to toe, but her dark garments prevented her from revealing any skin.

Eyes quickly averted from Shizuru to the large puddles below their feet, as her flushed cheeks burned feverishly despite the cold rain that continued to softly drum against her. Neither of them made a move to distance themselves. With a small puff of irritation, the dark haired woman pulled her coat off and wrapped it around the taller girl who's smile turned into the one of an amused teenager.

"Ara? Is Natsuki concerned about me?" She asked teasingly. The tension between the two had been released a little.

"Women aren't supposed to expose so much as their faces here in Artai." Natsuki replied sternly, her expression still looking as if it was in between skeptism, and relief. As the golden silence settled in once more, Natsuki took this opportunity to process the information that had just been announced. If this pirate- as most would assume- was lying, then Natsuki would surely make sure that she would be dead by sunset. No one mocked the leader of the Marksman Division, and especially not a pirate. Natsuki wasn't a gullible moron who saw the good in every crook… but somehow, she felt the sincerity, and the truth behind those crimson eyes. It was hard to explain, and even harder to admit.

The fog had now completely disappeared from town, leaving its watery contents in its wake as it reflected the world above from a different perspective. Droplets of rain had considerably slowed, but peace did not return to the storming ocean.

Natsuki's features had considerably softened but her eyes refused to meet the ones of the woman who revealed herself as a pirate, her best friend's violator, and her best friend herself.

Shizuru wrapped Natsuki's coat a little more tightly around her shoulders before lowering her head. The soft, and lulling voice held a small hint of sadness, "If you do not believe me, then please take your time to reflect on the possibilities."

The pirate had read her mind.

A finger brushed against Natsuki's lower jaw, and with a slight tug, it had brought her to face Shizuru once more… and for the millionth time that day, her lush, green eyes met the fiery red once again. "I'll be waiting for your answer."

As if on cue, loud footfalls stampeded across each side of the harbor, guns and swords pointed at the taller woman. Collective gasps of the Artailka, and excited remarks from the students that had decided to tag along had now destroyed the beautiful harmony that nature had replayed over and over.

Shizuru was outnumbered, and no matter how good she was- it would be impossible to wipe out all the soldiers at once. Gunmen were even present, and while the woman would be too busy battling off the close-ranged, a bullet would surely wound or possibly kill her.

But that was when Natsuki understood… she knew that if they went back to the harbor soldiers would find them quickly…

Shizuru had planned this all along.

* * *

.

A/N: Ho crap, Shizuru's ebil. She's making Natsuki choose to go with her or not- or else she dies. Plus, now Natsuki's torn between believing she's her best friend or some scamming pirate. Le gasp-ers.

Now you know what to do to make Thriced work thrice as hard. Review!

Here comes the next preview.

* * *

.

Short extract of Chapter IV: _Condemned_

_**The sound of clicking boots against the cold stone of the staircase that led to a dungeon below the large castle had alarmed Shizuru of a new arrival. Her eyes slowly glimpsed at the battered door which screeched while being pushed open as a figure stood in its wake, eager eyes scanning the dimly lit dungeon. Only when they reached the outline of the chestnut-haired victim whom was pinned against the wall with chains, had they stopped swivelling about from cell to cell. **_

_**Cold, and rough metal rubbed against Shizuru's delicate skin as her body hung a few inches off from the stone floor. The shackles that binded her to this cell lightly jingled as the pirate slowly turned to meet the greedy stare that approached her.**_

_**The soft flickering of the few torches hooked on the walls had finally revealed to the pinned woman who had come to visit her.**_

_**Black, and red garnished the clothing of the shorter lady's clothing, as a particular symbol waved onto the bosom of her vest. The symbol had the national Artai emblem carved in the middle, but what had caught Shizuru's attention, was that broken circle that encircled the emblem. The wearer of that symbol had been particularly known to pirates as their reputation had them marked for life. They were known as the official pirate torturers and executors.**_

"_**My name is Tomoe Marguerite. I am honoured to finally meet you Fujino-sama." She approached Shizuru, a shy smile appearing on her lips as a whip, now fully visible was tightly clutched in her hand. "Please allow me to perform my duty. I will make sure that you get the most out of it before your execution tomorrow."**_

* * *

__

Psst. As most of you should have noticed that the preview given in the last chapter did not exactly match with the chapter itself.

_Time to make you guys piss yourselves from excitement. I think…_

I need your opinion on a new Mai Hime/Otome fanfic. Both ideas will eventually turn into a fic, but which would you rather read first?

The first idea will take place in older times where vampires used to roam the land…

* * *

.

_**Summary of idea 1**_:

As a cold-blooded vampire-slaughterer, Natsuki had learned how to become fearless in the eyes of a bloodsucker. Though upon meeting one of the few vampires that remained on the continent, her life had taken an abrupt when she is forced to assassinate one of the most powerful vampires of their era; Shizuru Fujino. Shiznat

* * *

.

The second one will take place once again in the medieval time period where kings and queens ruled.

_**Summary of idea 2**_:

Natsuki finds herself as a prisoner of war during the North's invasion in the South. Though just before her execution, the highest ranked knight of the elite South Division intervenes and frees her under particular conditions. Shiznat


	4. Condemned

**Treasured**

Chapter III:_Condemned_

Disclaimer: Don't you wish I did own it now? Joking D:

A/N: I know I'm taking hell of a long time to update but I have a liiifeee.

Haha guys I know it's confusing- I do, but stories are meant to develop further on, so explanations will come. I hate leaving people hang there.

I also forgot to mention how old or how tall Nagi really is. He's not the little shorty stubby thing you see in the anime. I decided to make him look like how he does in the manga, tall, cool, and handsome. Even if he's all good-looking, Shizuru and Natsuki own him infinity times.

Aaaand

I'm too lazy to make a skit so you'll have to deal with more quotes.

* * *

_The good life is inspired by love and guided by knowledge._

_**- Bertrand Russell**_

* * *

__

"_What is it you're most afraid of?"_

"_Huh? Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"_

"_That's because everyone has something they fear, including you."_

"_That's not true. I am no one. I fear and feel nothing."_

"_How can you be so sure? Follow your heart. What does it tell you?"_

"_Are you stupid? Hearts don't fear. They love. Besides, I don't have one."_

* * *

.

Natsuki woke up with a start. Her forehead gleamed with sweat as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her body. Digging tightly into her bed sheets the girl looked around, chest heaving up and down taking in the warm and familiar aroma of her room. Everything was perfectly normal as she had expected it to be, but the unsettling feeling deep within her chest was becoming harder to support.

It happened almost every morning, but today felt different. Her head spun, every muscle in her body ached, and worst of all, the nagging feeling at the back of her head had become unbearable. She felt nervous, anxious, and certainly not very content.

What was happening to her? Could it have been because of yesterday's event?

Yesterday had been one of those crazy days where people popped out of nowhere, saved you from the supernatural then claimed to be a pirate and your best friend at the same time. Natsuki's logic and rightful mind did not believe that woman's story yet deep inside, the pain in her chest was possibly trying to convince her otherwise.

Was it guilt then? The guilt of standing there while the pirate just raised her hands in the air in defeat? The guilt for letting her get captured by Nagi- the man she hated? Or was it the greed and sorrow that desperately clung for freedom that had arrived at her doorstep waiting to carry her out.

"Pull yourself together. That pain in your chest is just a bruise." Natsuki growled to herself as she swung her aching legs to the side of her bed before getting up. "Damn it!" Her legs had suddenly given in as she had to cling onto the night table before dropping to the floor. This was usually normal after some intense workout but this had to be the worst timing of all. Natsuki's last wish was to stay in bed all day to recover while her mind ran amok. Each time that happened, her internal struggles fought epic battles and if it were to happen now, she'd die a miserable death.

With great effort, the dark haired girl reached out for the wall and slowly made her way towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Today's schedule consisted of training her troops but that was not what Natsuki had in mind. She'd call for a substitute and lie around all day, thinking and killing her brain with the confusion party that had already commenced. Whatever the pirate said must have all been a lie, but then what was her true purpose? If it meant stealing Natsuki away thus leaving her country behind, then Nagi must be behind it and she'd kill her on the spot.

"_Please think about it with an open mind,"_ Shizuru's voice echoed within the walls of her skull. Her subconscious was picking a fight with her yet again which meant that another nasty headache would soon add to her feeling-like-worse-than-shit mood.

"I am thinking about this with an open mind, damnit," grinding her teeth together, the girl had finally reached the bathroom. The cold ceramic tiles of the floor were a relief to Natsuki's aching feet. At last, the girl proceeded to undress herself and step into the shower.

Unfortunately, showers also counted as contemplative time where Natsuki would lose herself yet again in thoughts. As much as the Duchess refused to believe, the added guilt of leaving her possible "best friend" in the hands of the man she hated re-enacted yesterday's event so vividly in her head that it felt like it was being re-lived over and over on end.

The very last part of the previous day's drama had ended quickly subsequent to Nagi's appearance and did not leave enough time for Natsuki to think it over. That chestnut haired lady surely knew this was going to happen- but then –_**if**_- ever she decided to free the pirate and run away with her, then she'd have to go against the whole nation. This was like suicide for both her country and herself.

Sighing, the dark haired girl turned the knob to the newly adjusted device her dear "fiancé" had nicely set up in her bathroom to ensure maximum comfort. Ironically, his intentions of keeping her here did not have the same aim, but who was she to complain. Highly placed in society, wealth, "family"… A lot of people would kill to be like her- but Natsuki would kill to lose it all and find real happiness.

This ultimately brought even more complications. To go with the pirate, or not to go.

"She's good." Natsuki muttered to herself, "not only did she make me suffer back there with a good fight, but now she's attacking my sanity with her mental-AIDS."

The soft drumming of water and the warmth it provided made the girl groan in relief.

Unfortunately, her mind was not at ease as it decided to replay the scene yet again.

* * *

.

_The sloshing of hundreds of feet had come to a halt leaving a distorted mirror beneath. Students of the Artailka and the soldiers themselves were standing menacingly, brandishing weapons of all sorts. Even Natsuki's troop of gunmen had come to fight if ever the fearsome pirate decided to resist._

_Excitement, and whispering amongst the younger and even some of the soldiers sounded throughout the docks. Some of them were even pushing each other to get a better glimpse of this said pirate._

_"I-it's really her!"_

_"She's even more beautiful than on the wanted poster!"_

_"W-w-woah."_

_The excited whispers were growing louder by the minute._

_Natsuki's eyes quickly traveled over to Shizuru to see how she was faring with this sudden outburst but to her surprise, the chestnut haired lady seemed almost ethereal. A gentle smile graced her lips as her expression turned unreadable. The whip-like sword that had once binded her had returned to its original form as its significant other lay motionless a couple of feet away._

_Abruptly, the buzz of voices stopped as fast as it had commenced as clicking boots interrupted through the dispersing crowd. Only the monotonous drizzle of light rain and crashing waves could be heard in the background now._

_"What have we here?" A male voice called out through the symphony of nature, destroying the ocean's ambient song. It was like dragging nails on a piece of chalkboard- well to Natsuki anyway._

_Shizuru looked up to meet Nagi's eyes, a sign of disrespect but bravery towards the higher up, especially for a lowlife pirate like her. "Ara, so we finally meet your Majesty." Her tone of voice was as unreadable as her ethereal elegance._

_"Yes, at long last. It has been a while Fujino-san. I must say you still look as dashing in pirate clothes than in dresses." Nagi's lips curled into his trademark smile so many were used to. Though people around them started to wonder why they were having such a friendly conversation particularly Natsuki who took sudden interest in what Nagi was saying. "Quite in style too."_

_Shizuru matched his smile with her own. "Ara, thank you your Majesty. On the other hand, you have grown into a handsome man with matching intelligence and cunning befitting of a Duke. Though perhaps it would be best if you considered how the people around you feel."_

_"I will keep that in mind. Alas things must be done so my people don't get hurt from meaningless battles. Do understand." The tall boy adjusted his gold-rimmed black, long coat. Soldiers were still in place and guns were still raised at the foreigner. "What I did was for the best, I am sure you are aware of that." He paused briefly to glance at his "lover" before turning back and sighing. "So you told her."_

_"__What?" Natsuki's eyes darted back and forth between her fiancé and the captain. Had Shizuru told her the truth? This was all too much to take. There was no way Shizuru Viola Fujino could be the Mashiro she knew._

_The pirate remained silent, her eyes closing as to confirm Nagi's statement, but at the same Natsuki could've sworn she saw her lips slightly quiver. Was she hoping Natsuki would believe her?_

_"Unfortunately Fujino-san, it would seem that you have walked into my property. I therefore arrest you of trespassing Artai territory and condemn you to death for all the sins you have committed in society as a pirate."_

_Natsuki knew this was what a pirate's fate consisted of- every single crook that marched into Artai always received this as punishment, but her heart stopped when those words rang into her ears. Why was she feeling panic-stricken when countless pirates had died before her. She felt strange, something wasn't right, as if someone else's emotions surged through her body._

_Everything worsened when Shizuru had dropped her sword and raised her arms in defeat. The sickening sinking in the pit of her stomach and the rage that built up in her chest had resulted in an involuntary objection. "**What are you doing**?!"_

_Every single pairs of eyes were now turned to her, murmurs and whispers breaking the silence._

_"__What is Natsuki-sama saying?_

_"__Defending a pirate. She's betraying us."_

_"__Hey, who wouldn't want to defend her?"_

_Natsuki's reputation would surely get tainted in black but she never cared for status. "**Why aren't you resisting?! I thought you came to get me! Are you giving up?!**"_

_Shizuru was surprised at Natsuki's sudden outburst but all she was smile at her warmly, and without another word the authorities cuffed her wrists and led her away leaving Natsuki in her wake._

_Later that day back at the castle, Natsuki had gone to Nagi to ask him what all this was about, but all he said had left the Duchess in greater confusion._

_"__I thought you'd be the best at deciding whether to believe it or not. Besides, she'll be the least of our troubles after her execution tomorrow. Another sinner out of our world."_

_A statement clearly avoiding a clear answer of whether he knows the truth or not._

* * *

Something in Nagi's answer must be leading her to believe Shizuru. But if he wanted her to believe the pirate, then it meant that he also wanted her to leave his country, thus leaving the North behind… however why would Nagi need the North? Artai had the strongest military power. Nagi could've taken the North anytime he wanted even before his alliance with Natsuki. The only continent that currently sought to take over the North was the South. Both those areas of the world had been in dispute for the longest time in history and the only thing that stopped them from eating each other alive was Artai- whose Artailka maintained peace.

This started to hurt the young woman's head as she turned the dial to the shower to a close. Politics and the like never interested her since they involved no logic whatsoever.

The girl slipped out of the shower and quickly dressed herself in her usual navy blue uniform. Her hair had been wrapped tightly in a towel and she would have to wait for it to dry before leaving her room.

The weather outside had not improved at all. Dark clouds still hung loosely in the sky as the dreary fogs settled in once more in town thicker than usual. Another depressing day.

* * *

.

It was dark and damp like one would expect of a normal dungeon cell. The stench of rotten corpse lingered sickly in the air adding to the atmosphere of death amongst prisoners. Luckily for Shizuru, she happened to be the current and only prisoner to occupy the dark chamber at the moment if she excluded the pile of bones with pieces of flesh still hanging onto it.

Her arms and legs were bound by chains that painfully rubbed her skin raw but she had been used to this kind of treatment already. Pirates were to be treated like pirates, it was inevitable.

The wait was long but Shizuru didn't mind. After all, everything she had said was for her beloved Natsuki to figure out and believe her would take some time. From the expression that washed over the Duchess' face when Shizuru spoke to her proved to be unexpected. It seemed that Nagi hadn't told her about the tragedies that struck the South these past years but it was normal in some sort. In Artain culture, the King's wife and family had no right to meddle within his affairs and knowledge and so the Duke probably made sure Natsuki wouldn't find out about the things that have been going on in Shizuru's continent. About how the real princess had been found in the orphanage she was supposed to be in and about how she had been labeled as an imposter when nothing had been her fault.

"Natsuki must still think I'm still the princess. So she is trying to convince herself this pirate is up to no good." Shizuru's voice held a hint of sorrow but her train of thoughts were soon interrupted.

The sound of clicking boots against the cold stone of the staircase that led to a dungeon below the large castle had alarmed Shizuru of a new arrival. Her eyes slowly glimpsed at the battered door which screeched while being pushed open as a figure stood in its wake, eager eyes scanning the dimly lit dungeon. Only when they reached the outline of the chestnut-haired victim had they stopped swiveling about from cell to cell.

The shackles that binded her to this cell lightly jingled as the pirate slowly turned to meet the greedy stare that approached her. Soft flickering light provided by the torches had finally revealed to the pinned woman who had come to visit her.

It was a woman clad in the Artain uniform consisting of the national colours, black and red with a particular symbol waved onto the bosom of her vest. The symbol had the national Artai emblem carved in the middle, but what had caught Shizuru's attention was that broken circle that encircled the emblem. The wearer of that symbol had been particularly known to pirates as their reputation had them marked for life. They were known as the official pirate torturers and executors.

"My name is Tomoe Marguerite. I am honoured to finally meet you Fujino-sama." She approached Shizuru, a shy smile appearing on her lips as a whip, now fully visible was tightly clutched in her hand. "Please allow me to perform my duty. I will make sure that you get the most out of it before your execution tomorrow."

"Ara ara." The pirate smiled at her which successfully made Tomoe madly blush, "it is a shame to have a cute girl like you perform such a hand-staining duty."

"O-on the contrary, I enjoy having to do this. But please, do tell me information The Duke requires so I am not obliged to hurt you more than I want to." The whip in her hand had been stretched menacingly as the girl proceeded in giggling giddily at whatever thought crossed her head. "First of all-" Tomoe placed her whip under Shizuru's chin and brought her face closer in hopes of seducing the pirate. "What do you plan on doing if Natsuki refuses to go with you?"

The taller woman pondered for a minute before smiling again. "Well I would assume that I would get executed. It is in a few hours is it not?"

Tomoe's expression softened in admiration but her mouth twitched slightly. "Shizuru-sama! I have the authority to get you out of this cell! And from there on, you can live by my side and… and…"

The chestnut haired woman chuckled lightly but her expression became unreadable. "Who would want a pirate to serve them. I am a scum of this world." Hopefully she wouldn't have to reject her so blatantly, it would certainly worsen her case at the moment.

"What?! Oh no, no, you most certainly are not!" The bluish-green haired girl's hand softly caressed Shizuru's well-toned abdomen. "I promise I'll be a very-"

"Tomoe-chan what are you doing?"

A voice from behind had caught Tomoe off guard whom had swiftly spun to face whoever had interrupted her. "**Who goes there**!?"

The figure stepped closer revealing her short, flame-red hair and her maid attire. Her busty figure hugged her clothes perfectly as a cat hung from her shoulder adding to the style. A tray of food was balanced in her hand as her other rested on her hip. "It's me, Mai. You aren't supposed to be down here until noon." She cast a quick glance towards Shizuru who simply smiled at her.

"M-Mai-sama. My deepest apologies but Nagi-sama has requested me to-"

The flame headed girl quirked her eyebrow, "Oh? I don't think he requested such an order. I am the leader of your division and I am the one to make orders."

"Yes ma'am." Tomoe dejectedly trudged away from Shizuru who gave her an encouraging wink. Almost at once, the blue-haired girl's face lit up with admiration. She trailed slowly along the cold stairs of the dungeon as if to savor every single second left to gaze at the pirate beauty before her. With a long, and dreadful sigh which no doubt served as a hint to her superior that she wished to stay, the girl slowly opened the door, walked out, and hesitantly closing it behind her, hoping Mai had changed her mind which didn't happen to be the case.

Once all was silent again, the redheaded maid apologetically smiled at Shizuru. "You've got one too many fans Graceful Amethyst."

"As do you General Mai, I hear about you a lot from foreign countries to my own ship. They say you are quite skilled with chakrams, a hard weapon to master."

Mai only shrugged at that statement. It was something she had been praised for during her whole military career. It was actually what had gotten her to such a prestigious position in the Artailka. "Ah, it's not that great. I mess up a few times you know, and so does everyone. I'm actually surprised you've been caught by Artai."

The pirate gently chuckled before looking deeply into Mai's eyes. "I believe human emotions would drive anyone to the extremes." A mysterious smile followed the riddle but before the General could ask her about it, the noisy creak of the door announced the arrival of another person yet again.

"General Mai-sama. You are asked at the main court where his Majesty wishes to speak with you." A curt and handsome voice elegantly asked for both women's attention. Eyes downcast at the cement floor and hat lowly tipped, the darkness of the dungeon made it almost impossible to tell who this man was, but Shizuru recognized him.

"Sure, sure, coming right away. That guy's so needy." Mai set down the tray of food by the pirate's feet. "Well soldier, care to give some to the young lady who's helplessly shackled? If you'll excuse me." The cheerful woman gave the boy a wink and a long glance before turning back to Shizuru with a quick nod. Silence soon settled back into the darkness of the cellar but not for long.

"Ara, ara, are you worried for me Raito-san?" came Shizuru's usual carefree and teasing voice.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." The boy clad in soldier uniform casually walked to his imprisoned captain and looked up. His lips curled upwards into an unreadable expression. "Your reckless new-found habits are a little risqué, don't you think?" he ran took off the navy hat that topped his head and ran his fingers across his perfect hair. "The crew's not ready to act if this does not turn out like the way you planned it. What if she doesn't change her mind?" Shizuru looked thoughtful but Raito knew she was still not taking the matter seriously.

"Well then I die, and you get to be captain." Despite the boy's lack of enthusiasm, Shizuru smiled at him and even managed to chuckle a little at her own "joke" if it even was one.

"Mhm, I'm sure the crew that looks up to you like a Goddess would be thrilled to hear that. Anyways, shall I feed some of this delectable looking pie? Unfortunately it would seem that this great cooking General forgot the tea."

"Ara, what a disappointment." This time, Raito knew she was being serious.

* * *

.

The day passed so quickly, it almost seemed unreal. Natsuki couldn't believe she had fallen asleep while in the midst of another epic inner struggle against her subconscious and her reasoning, nor could she believe how tired she was. Even after a long night sleep after the battle with that pirate, she was drained of energy and thus slept through another gray day, and another night without even stirring.

She was also late. Terribly late for today's special event.

The execution of Shizuru Viola of the Southern Seas.

Normally, Natsuki would be insensitive to events like these but this proved different. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest as she raced down the long and vast corridors of her mansion, hair in disarray while a panic-stricken horror-struck expression replaced her normal, and serious composure.

The servants that stood in her way immediately jumped back at the sight of the running chaos. They whispered amongst themselves, unsure whether to try and stop Natsuki from embarrassing herself in public. In the end, all of them decided against it as the girl stampeded from floor to floor, descending as quickly as she possibly could. It was a wonder how she hadn't just jumped off the balcony outside in the first place. Natsuki was practically flying off the flights of stairs.

"Damnitall, damnitall, damnitall-" the incoherent mutters uttered from the black-haired girl's mouth sounded like the engine's chuga-chuga of the girl's powerhouse. No one dared stand in her way- all except for one.

A busty figure clad in orange and red general clothes stood flamboyantly in front of the main doors that led to the court where the execution was being held. Her fiery red hair seemed to enhance her angry-state of mood. The frown that creased her forehead and her scowl that warned Natsuki to stop had kept at least everyone at least a couple of dozens of meters away from the doors.

Satisfied with Natsuki's disheveled look, Mai bellowed at the dumbfounded girl, "Dammit Natsuki! I thought you were already there- waiting to stop the execution from taking place!"

"What?!"

"It's a little late now, they're about to behead her like- NOW. They've already delayed it for your highness who liked to sleep in on people's death days!"

Natsuki's shocked expression turned into one of panic, "now?!"

"Yes now! Well what are you waiting for?!"

"What are you pressuring me for?! What do you want me to do? She's a pirate, she raped my best friend, and what now? What do you want me to do?" Natsuki was now leveled with Mai. Neither of them noticed how the distance closed between them in less than seconds.

"Are you blind?! Oh my lord, Natsuki, don't you realize who she is?!"

"She's not Mashiro-hime if that's what you're trying to tell me!"

"Then why are you killing yourself over who she is?!"

"That's because she was trying to deceive me!"

"And how are you so sure?!"

"Because- Because… JUST BECAUSE."

Throwing up her arms in frustration, Mai grabbed Natsuki by her collar and pulled her so close to her face they could feel each other's ragged breaths on their cheeks from all the screaming.

"Well what are you going to do now? Let her die and see if she's really her or not?"

Natsuki's expression must have softened- or at least gone through millions of different weird phases because Mai's grip loosened, and soon the gunwoman found herself facing the largest crowd crammed into the court. Every pair of eyes turned to her, and even that of Nagi and his smug smile.

In the center of this quiet arena, was a wooden podium where a man whose face had been covered with a black hood stood stiffly, sharpened sword gleaming furiously. At his feet kneeled the pirate Natsuki dreaded and perhaps loved at the same time. Her expression was serene, and calm, almost as if this was just some small ordeal that would leave her unharmed in the end. Even her eyes were closed, and she didn't even budge at the sound of Natsuki's arrival. The woman was going to make this Natsuki's choice entirely.

"Ah, I see my wife has finally decided to show us. I have delayed this a bit for you my love." He smirked. Natsuki had seen this smirk so many times, particularly when he was mocking her or the North. "I thought you'd like to see your beloved friend's violator die before you, for satisfaction." He rested his head on his hand in a bored manner. "And now that the party's all here, we can proceed." -and with a small motion of his free hand, Nagi ordered the man to execute the woman.

A dreadful sound of metal clashing resonated through the stadium.

* * *

.

**A/N**: It's moving too fast? D: Well blah- I don't feel like spending 100 chapters in Artai.

Chapter preview?

Hehehe, let's play a game.

Guess my gender correctly and I'll reply to your review providing a chapter preview. You may look at my author profile though I doubt that will do you any good.

Idea no. 2 has won. And for that, I've changed and tweaked idea no. 1 with better ideas so it'll be more original than you everyday Buffy vampire slaying. I actually recently went through some of the vampire fics such as centauri2002's Halloween Special, and it would seem my idea was a little similar's to hers so I decided to change it. And frankly, if you're looking for a good vampire fic, I would definitively recommend that one. My writing abilities will never surpass centauri2002's. I can never hope to be as good as Leebot nor Centauri2002 D: their fics blew me awaaays.

I still haven't thought of a good condition Shizuru could impose on Natsuki for idea 2 though. Ideas here and there could prove useful, and credit will be given.

Have no fear, Idea no. 2 will be here. Soon.


	5. The Great Escape

**Treasured**

Chapter VI: _The Great Escape_

.

Disclaimer: What would make you think I'd own it now?

A/N: D: KUDOS TO THE PEOPLE THAT GOT MY GENDER RIGHT.

.

* * *

_Love Hurts, but sometimes it's a good hurt._

_**- "Love Hurts" by Incubus**_

.

* * *

.

Natsuki's hands trembled. Shaky hands gripped tightly at the raised gun whose barrel pointed bluntly at the podium and at the executioner. The dreadful sound of clashing metal that rang out moments ago still resonated painfully through the clearing before fading as the execution sword spun uncontrollably in the air, then landed on the ground below the wooden platform.

All that was left now was the disbelief and silence of the crowd.

Natsuki couldn't even believe what she had just done yet for some reason, a wave of soothing relief washed over her body as she gave a little sigh.

Mai had made her realize that letting a villain live is a lot better than condemning an innocent… and perhaps- Mai was trying to tell her that Shizuru was actually Mashiro. The girl was going to have to gamble with her life, her country, and take the risk.

The fiery-headed girl stood a few paces back, but her frustrated scowl soon turned into one of a relieved, and annoyed smile.

In the distance, the Duke of Artai raised a quizzical eyebrow, yet his expression did not faze. Instead, the boy merely smirked and chuckled. "A simple '_I Object!_' would have sufficed." Nagi glanced as his captive whose expression was impossible to decipher. Her eyes remained emotionless, yet somehow Nagi knew that Shizuru felt ecstatic. How lucky for this pirate to be saved in the nick of time by that doubtful Ice Queen.

"I object!" followed Natsuki's immediate reply. There was no hesitation this time. Her eyes were glazed with rage as her teeth grinded together. "I never authorized the execution!" The woman clad in a long, royal blue coat made her way down towards the middle of the stadium where the podium stood erect.

"Since when were you ever granted the power to veto my laws?" Nagi asked, amused by his wife's sudden determination- or rather, change of mind.

Ignoring his remark, Natsuki proceeded to march towards the podium but was stopped mid way when a bullet whizzed down to ricochet a few centimeters away from her foot. The girl's eyes snapped up to meet Nagi's pleased grin as he readied the gunners- Natsuki's own subordinates- beside him to get ready for another attack. The gunman that positioned themselves with rifles seemed uneasy, and unsure of their actions. "Resistance against the nation, and treason-"

"I am not defying anything!" the girl sneered. "I want this woman to be put under investigation! I have been informed that she could be Mashiro-hime! The one that is currently governing the South could be an imposter!" Natsuki's voice was loud and clear, but her fists shook. A strange mixture of self-disbelief and confusion gripped tightly at her heart, desperately trying to stop her from spewing any more nonsense about Shizuru possibly being the South's princess… but her heart had won.

A series of collective gasps rose amongst the civilians and Artailka that have come to witness the execution of a famous pirate.

"I request- no I demand that this woman is put under heavy surveillance."

A sigh issued from the Duke. His eyes were closed and his arm, still raised, notified Natsuki of his hostile intentions. "No can do. The law is set in stone. Men- ready yourselves. We must not let those who oppose get in the way of righteous justice no matter who they are."

Natsuki clenched her teeth together. How can he do this to her? After forcefully ripping her away from her beloved country with threats, the little bastard decides to kill her off with Mashiro? Not only could this impose war against the North but the South as well… A two front battle against the entire world, Nagi must be out of his mind. Then again, Artai's military strength might be able to outdo both the South and the North. Moreover, Artai is situated between both continents thus rendering communication between the North and South impossible.

The soldiers gave the Duke uncertain side-glances, guns still raised to the shoulder level yet remaining idle, awaiting to be fired. Clear orders were necessary; ambiguous demands were no good. Nagi would particularly have to say 'shoot her' to make them oblige…

"Natsuki-taichou!" A man clad in a soldier-like uniform jumped off his seat beside Nagi and rushed towards the commotion below. "What are you doing? Please don't do anything rash!" He unsheathed his sword and turned around to face Nagi again. "Your highness! Natsuki-san is merely confused at the moment! Please carry on with the execution and do not let her faze you."

"Out of the way Masashi Takeda!" Natsuki growled as she pushed passed him. Her eyes were now locked with Shizuru's as both of them silently stared at each other, unable to break away. The trust in the pirate's eyes was enough to convince Natsuki that she was making the right choice.

Nagi motioned for another shot to be fired but none came. Annoyed, the Duke looked to his side only to find one of the gunman pointing his own gun at Nagi. This had set off a chain reaction.

At least all the Artailkan soldiers were now pointing their weapons at the rebellious mutineer in order to stop him from firing and killing off their leader. Everything froze in place and everyone stayed in their respective positions, awaiting for the rebel's next move. The tension increased dramatically amongst everyone. The civilians were even too afraid to move or utter a scream.

"Ah, it's an honour to meet you Duke Nagi del Artai," said the man whose gun barrel pointed at Nagi's forehead. "I bet you didn't really expect this. It's a shame we are meeting under these terrible conditions." A handsome face was revealed as the man lowered his hood. The dark, luscious hair and toned body that did justice to the Artailka's uniform did wonders to the crowd as some Artai soldiers even lowered their weapons slightly, caught off guard. Reito smiled triumphantly. "Natsuki-sama!" The man suddenly addressed himself to the lady below, though his eyes remained glued to Nagi. "Please make a getaway now!"

Nagi's eyes narrowed.

The gunwoman looked up confusingly but immediately proceeded as she was told. Quickly closing the leftover distance with a sprint, Natsuki managed to jump up on the podium skillfully.

Shizuru was already standing, free of her binds much to the dark-haired girl's surprise. It seemed that she could've escaped at any given time- the reason she stayed was probably for Natsuki. Though before the gunner could go any further, an explosion shook the ground. Both women quickly look up to see a cloud of smoke where Nagi and Reito previously used to be. The cloud of smoke spread itself and expanded at an amazing speed which soon engulfed the entire clearing.

Natsuki growled to herself. This was another of Nagi's new weaponry developed just a few weeks ago, and it worked like a wonder. She had witnessed its abilities just last week too; it was able to expand itself fairly quickly, but today was different. The science department must've tweaked it considerably and made it faster. Though one thing for sure, there was a weakness to it as well: the smoke screen did not last very long. Natsuki didn't know whether they had fixed that defect too, but at this point, she couldn't assume. One mistake meant death.

Amidst all the chaos and battle that broke out and took place within the area, the gunner immediately yelled out for the pirate. "Oi! Can you hear me? Where are you Shizuru?" It felt strange yelling out a new name as if she had been familiar with for years on end, yet it had this nice ring to it. "Answer me-" a finger gently pressed on her lips interrupting Natsuki cutting her mid-sentence as a familiar presence loomed close. Relief washed over Natsuki after confirming Shizuru's silhouette through the thick smoke.

The mist around them was started to disperse just as quickly as it had settled hence confirming its imperfection. The dark-haired woman felt the warm hand on her lips move away and in a quick flash, bullets that she had not noticed were deflected and cut in halves by a twisting sword she had seen before. Its long, snake-like body separated into segments of the once-straight golden blade and held together by cables rippled in the air gracefully and retracted into its original form at once. Dull clinks of the remnants bullets fell to the wooden floor

Eyes a little wide with astonishment, Natsuki looked to the right which consequently answered her questions. The captain Mai of the high division stood there, clutching her chakrams as well as Shizuru's weapons whose sheaths were empty. It seemed Mai had been wanting to help them all along.

Distracted, the gunner didn't notice a threatening presence nearby.

"Natsuki! Watch out!"

It was only when Mai's shouted her name that Natsuki turned around to look. A large blade came forth swiftly, aiming right for the girl's heart but a forceful yank on her uniform was enough to send her tumbling back.

Ignoring the insignificant pain of her fall, the General looked up. Her eyes froze on the scene above her. The blade that was previously aiming for her vital was gleaming with blood as a puddle of dark crimson liquid stained the wooden planks beneath.

Malicious eyes soon turned into ones of horror. Tomoe who had been the one wielding the sword destined to pierce Natsuki's heart gasped as she watched her beloved pirate captain stagger unsteadily while clutching the deep cut at her side. "Sh-Shizuru-sama!"

"Shizuru-taichou!"

"Shizuru!"

Screams rang out through the clearing as time slowed. Natsuki kicked up and caught the pirate who slowly sunk to the wooden floor beneath her. She cradled the light body of the wounded pirate. Her breathing slowed as her heart became weaker under Natsuki's touch. Even the woman's skin, already pale with elegance was drained further of colour.

Then… time had seemed to calm to a sudden halt. Everyone in the distance became a vague, muffled crowd.

"Why?" The dark-haired girl whispered, disbelieving eyes wide, mesmerized by gentle crimson orbs. "Why do you go through such lengths… for me?"

The blue fabric of Natsuki's coat became darker as it slowly soaked the blood of the pirate's wound while the material on Shizuru's own shirt glistened with red.

"A promise is a promise." Came the soft response of the woman, who's breathe became ragged. Her free hand gently caressed Natsuki's as a weak but beautiful smile graced Shizuru's lips. "A good friend should know better than leaving her most precious… -comrade to a power-hungry man."

Gritting her own teeth together, the gunner refused to let this end like this. Not after all the trouble Shizuru went through to get inside Natsuki's thick skull. How foolish she had been. If only she had realized everything sooner, then all of this could have been inevitable.

A piercing scream rang out behind Natsuki. Tomoe's enraged figure charged forward towards the leader of the gunner division once more, determined to slice her head cleanly off her shoulders this time. "How dare you touch _**my**_ Shizuru-sama with your filthy hands!"

Natsuki could feel the body she held onto tense up at the danger that impended but the gunner held her down. Her own rage that started to boil beneath her skin itself started to become too much to bear, and that Tomoe she oh-so-hated right now would certainly not be enough to stop her from exploding. Without even realizing her actions, Natsuki's arm had already been raised with her guns and a single shot of her weapon had disarmed the girl.

Her eyes narrowed into a murderous glare, no longer focusing on anything but Tomoe. Natsuki felt herself rise as well, but all her senses were no longer paying attention to the world around her. To her surprise, and amusement, Tomoe's face turned into one of a frightened child. She had even stumbled upon her own two feet and fell roughly on her behind. Scrambling quickly back on all fours, the girl desperately tried to get away from Natsuki. The gunner wondered why for a split-second but the anger she felt overruled any other sensation.

Within seconds, Natsuki felt herself ready to kill her prey. Her fingers slowly pulled on the trigger as the monotonous death-like clicking of the gun prepared to fire.

Her eyes clouded- or had Nagi released another smoke bomb? She didn't know- nor did she care at this point. This girl was going to die an no one could stop it... no one could stop her now... her muscles twitched for release, and a rush of adrenalin and power surged over her body. No one could stop her... not anyone but... but...

A warm body suddenly pressed against hers on her back, almost instantly melting away all her rage. She felt herself a little weighed down by the slumping body that was in no doubt a lot of pain. Natsuki could even feel a warm liquid soak through her own clothes.

Shizuru's arm pulled down on Natsuki's sleeve. The gun no longer pointed at Tomoe who almost passed out of fear. "Natsuki," Shizuru whispered in her weak voice. "We have to escape now." Natsuki could feel Shizuru lose further control of her legs, almost giving in. She spun immediately and gently held the pirate. Shizuru's ragged breath became slower as her blood created but a larger stain beneath their feet.

The black-haired girl nodded, mouth dry from the stress and anger she had previously felt, she picked the pirate up in one movement and started towards the exit. Mai, who busily fought her own troop followed suit along with the pirates that had come to aid their captain. Covering the ex-general and ex-wife of the Duke, Mai planned on escaping with them after her obvious treason…

But little did everyone know that Nagi had ordered his men to stop pursuit once Natsuki easily made it out of the stadium.

.

* * *

.

A/N: I know you're all about to have my head for taking so damn long, and coming up with such a short chapter after the long wait. Well I'll defend myself even if I know you all don't like excuses as much as me. First of all- exams. If I want to become something my parents will appreciate, then I have to work hard- not that I got great grades anyway. Second of all, GRADUATION AND PROM!! PARTY PARTY! WHOOO! Yeah. Hehe partied for a long time too…

Anyways, no preview for this time, terribly sorry but since it's summer I'm hoping to come up with the next chapter much sooner.

Please review, chances are they're really gonna make me go faster this time 'cause I need motivation. When a fanfic goes for this long, I tend to slow down D: Love you all you reviewers.


	6. Welcome Aboard

**Treasured**

Chapter VI: _Welcome Aboard_

Disclaimer: Don't own it yet unfortunately.

A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BIG BREAK? D:

.

* * *

.

_It really is the journey that counts, not the destination._

_**- Jonathan Haidt**_

.

* * *

.

Natsuki's mouth twitched. She rubbed her temples wearily and leaned on the wooden mast of the boat to keep herself from keeling over and dying. What has she gotten herself into?

Moreover, why was the captain of this ship acting perfectly normal as if she never got hurt? Well kind of. It seemed like her steps were a little different than her usual graceful walk. Perhaps she was limping- a little. So little Natsuki was probably the only one noticing it. Despite that, the elegant ex-princess was currently pacing back and forth on the ship making sure everything was in order. As the chestnut-haired pirate passed by Natsuki, she gave her a little wink that successfully made the shorter girl blush.

Growling and muttering under her breath, the gunwoman pushed herself off the mast and slowly made her way towards Mai, the only personnel on the swiftly moving ship with no hostility towards her. Unfortunately the fiery-headed girl seemed to be having problems of her own as a little, shorthaired girl clung to Mai like gum in tangled hair. Mai had no problems blending in with the pirates since her cooking without doubt won over the hearts of the crew through their stomachs. She even earned herself a little-monkey-pet-girl-thing who didn't seem like she wanted to separate from her newfound food source.

"Mai-chan! Mai-chan!" the girl enthusiastically called her name in successive intervals. "Make some more! Please!"

"Sorry Mikoto-chan, you'll have to wait until supper to get your next meal." The older girl didn't look too bothered by Mikoto's constant nagging, although she was having a hard time keeping herself standing on both feet. Natsuki watched them bleakly. Mai would probably soon be dubbed as the mother or older sister around here while Natsuki would be known as the "Ice Cube" or something similarly pathetic.

Deciding this wasn't the best time to bother her only acquaintance, the gunner made her way towards the ledge of the boat and slumped on it, earning a death glare from a weird-looking girl that carried around a peculiar doll. From the split-second glance at the girl, Natsuki knew that this one had problems but comments like these were better kept to herself.

The girl had 'hmphed' at her turned back and proceeded to turn that weird, spiral head of her doll.

Ignoring her weird chant, the dark-haired girl watched the splashing waves crashing against the hull of the boat as it sliced through the sea. She pictured dolphins jumping alongside the boat in her head. A foolish thought but heck, she was currently living some sort of dream… or nightmare.

It was hard to blend in with the crew. Natsuki felt awkward around just about everyone, excluding Mai. This was the reason she didn't know anyone's names. Shizuru still felt friendly and warm, but not in the same way as she had been as a kid. After the ex-princess hit puberty, Natsuki couldn't even look at her anymore without feeling her cheeks heat up a little. She had become extremely gorgeous, not to mention as elegant as a well brought up princess unlike the usual stereotypical pirate. No wonder she was so damn popular.

"Oi, aren't you gonna ask for my name?" muttered the doll girl grudgingly as she approached Natsuki. "If you're gonna stay with us, then you better get on my good side."

Natsuki cocked her eyebrow at the rude welcome but looked at the girl nonetheless. She was short and her scowl reminded her of a crow somehow. At least her bouncy red hair kept neatly underneath a bandana had a nice vibrant colour to it. If it weren't for that freaky doll consisting of a round and thin wooden board that was in a shape of a spiral attached to another long piece of wood then Natsuki might have considered her normal. As the dark-haired girl eyed for a while, her eyes drifted to that said doll which was being spun at an incredible speed.

All of a sudden, Natsuki felt her stomach flip. Her vision became blurred and for the first time, she noticed the rocking of the boat. It then occurred to her that she never fared very well on boats not when she was prone to seasickness.

Her knees became weak and if it weren't for the strong arms that supported her, then she might've have fallen along with the jerk of the dock. Yet once Natuski realized who was holding her, she sprung up to her feet only to fall back onto the wooden railing.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki must not overdo herself." Shizuru's luring purr made the girl shiver involuntarily.

Shiho eyed the dark-haired girl before "tch"-ing and stalking off. Natsuki didn't care whether she had a bad point on her list now, what mattered was to act like everything was okay. How would Shizuru think of her if she acted all soft and weak? She was, after all, supposed to be her protector when they were young, when the other girl was still a princess.

"I'm fine. More importantly, I'm the one who's supposed to ask whether you're alright." Natsuki's voice was a little low, her eyes darting elsewhere unable to look at Shizuru. The blush on her face probably hadn't disappeared yet. "Others may not see it, but you're limping a little."

"Very perceptive as always," murmured the pirate, slowly advancing on the poor girl who could no longer back away. "Would Natsuki like to make sure herself?"

The thought sent heat up to the girl's face as if she hadn't had enough already. "N-no! I mean, j-just. Ugh, I-"

Chuckling at another uncomfortable squeamish she had caused, the brown-haired woman took her friend by the wrist and dragged her off deck into the room behind a door Natsuki had never noticed before. The space was dimly lit at first through the little light provided by the window but curtains were drawn open and rays of sunlight cascaded in. Everything was beautifully illuminated, and like the ship itself, it held the coolness of a pirate everyone admired as well as elegance.

A huge bed was stationed in the center of the room. Silk bed sheets, and bedposts covered with a semi-see-through drape made it seem as if they were in a royalty room.

The marble globe of the world and the wooden plank walls brought back some ship-feel to it, but it matched well. As expected of Shizuru. Natsuki was now entirely convinced she's the Mashiro-hime she knew, but she'd want explanations of the what, how, why and when soon.

Feeling the content of her stomach dangerously flip, Natsuki found herself leaning against a chair. As much as she felt embarrassed by Shizuru's hospitality, the ex-military general felt grateful for the pirate who led her to the bed and gently lay her in it… but her appreciation quickly faded as she felt herself being embraced by the very same person who helped her in.

"Ma-Mashiro what-" It didn't feel quite right calling the girl Shizuru. Natsuki felt her face heat yet again, but as she tried to pull away, her eyes widened. Shizuru was deathly pale, her lips no longer bearing any colour… she must've always been like this ever since their arrival on the ship. The captain must've been trying to reassure her crew by acting as if nothing happened when in reality she did in fact lose a lot of blood. She must have secretly tended to her own wounds when no one was looking.

Natsuki felt like the biggest idiot. How could she call herself her best friend if she couldn't figure out when she was in need of help?

Her nausea somehow vanished as panic replaced it. The dark-haired girl swiftly rose to her knees and unbuttoned the black vest the captain wore. It was no time to think about how wrong this must look…

To her utter shock, the white blouse Shizuru wore under the vest was soaked in blood on the side. Natuski didn't think twice about removing the shirt as she quickly reached for the bandages, and the alcohol bottle that were conveniently placed on the night table just beside the bed. The ex-military general had tended to her own wound many times and luckily, the cut had not been as deep as the girl feared. Shizuru must've been exhausted from the blood loss, and with water and rest, she'd regain her energy soon.

Throwing the soiled bandages aside, Natsuki concentrated on disinfecting the wound. She was oblivious at the large blush that appeared on Shizuru's cheeks this time… and luckily for Shizuru, she managed to make herself fall asleep by the time her beloved friend was done- or pretend to do so anyway.

The dark-haired girl's eyes wandered to the pirate's face. To Natsuki's relief, her cheeks regained color as well as her luscious lips. Shaking her head to liberate herself from staring at the woman's beautiful face, the girl decided to clothe her friend again. But to her frustration, Natsuki could no longer touch Shizuru without feeling embarrassed so she simply covered her body with the silk covers. Now the only thing that bothered the gunner was the image of her lace bra and what they covered that refused to leave her mind.

What the hell. Why were thoughts like this flooding her mind? About her friend no less.

Deciding it was best to leave the wounded woman to a restful sleep, Natsuki slowly and silently made her way to the door but she was stopped abruptly at the sound of a slightly accented voice.

"Ara, is Nat-su-ki leaving?" there was a hint of sadness in her voice as she drawled particularly on her name. How long had she been awake?

"Um. I'm feeling better, but you get some sleep." Natsuki turned to look at her but cursed at herself for doing so. Shizuru was staring directly at her, eyes half-lidded and silk covers nicely hugging her body as she propped herself up with the help of her elbow. The younger girl was sure people would kill to see their favourite pirate pose like that for them.

"But I'm cold."

Somehow Natsuki knew the woman would say something completely innocent accompanied by a look of pure innocence. Seriously, how was she supposed to keep Shizuru's crew from biting her head off if she was constantly seducing her, voluntarily or involuntarily?

Hesitantly letting go of the doorknob, the gunner reluctantly returned to the bed. She then awkwardly offered her coat, but the other woman simply chuckled and tackled her down back into her arms.

"Mashiro-hime," Natuski half-whined, half-warned.

"Ara, please call me Shizuru. I have been responding to that name for quite some time now." She played with one of Natsuki's dark locks. "Now I'm simply going to tell Natsuki of the plans now. Is something wrong?" Innocent as always.

"Your crew. They'll think I'm trying to-"

The chestnut haired woman chuckled and placed herself on top of the blushing Natsuki. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm just telling you what's going to happen next, nothing more."

'Nothing more' already seemed like much more. Luckily, Shizuru pulled herself away and sat on the bed, inviting her friend to do so as well. There was a small fleeting pang of disappointment but the green-eyed girl was convinced it was nothing. The only problem with sitting though was the bra. The silk covers no longer covered the captain.

"Here." Natsuki removed her coat and handed it to the woman in front of her. "You'll get cold again."

Shizuru smiled at her warmly, which ironically warmed her face yet again. How many times was she going to do that?

"Thank you Natsuki-kun." She gracefully draped it over her shoulders and buttoned it. "Now you must be wondering where we're heading."

"That, I do. But first, tell me about what happened. How did you become a pirate, it makes no sense to me. People were saying you had violated the princess as well!"

Shizuru chuckled. "Ah, so that's why you were so angry at me at first. That makes me happy to know you were so concerned for 'me'," she smiled warmly, "you remember the rumours of the false child do you not?"

"You mean… the rumours about the Royalty covering up the death of their only child by adopting another? Which, in this case, would be you. I never believed it. I thought the villagers were making up bullshit for all the rights that weren't granted to them." Natsuki's brows furrowed.

The sandy-haired pirate sighed, "it seems it was true after all. They had found another girl my age in the slums. Her adoptive parents showed up to the palace one day and made a scene, which eventually led to the discoveries that she was in fact Mashiro."

"But how did she end up there…"

"Ah yes, I remember now." Shizuru chuckled lightly again. Her laughter sounded like bells to the other girl. "You always detested history lessons. Don't you remember the war between the South and Artai?"

"Oh. Right… Artai had come in to get some information about the weapons you've been developing. They're quite something," Natsuki remarked. That battle against Shizuru and her hi-tech weapon almost made the gunner pass out.

"Yes, and in the process, soldiers have attempted to kidnap the princess which was the real Mashiro at that time. They planned to hold a ransom but it failed and when they thought Mashiro had been killed, they replaced her with me."

"That's all very hard to believe." The dark-haired woman quickly glanced at Shizuru. It felt like a knife stabbing at her heart when she saw her sadly smile. It must have been hard for her.

"So I thought as well. I was placed in the palace at a very young age so I thought I belonged there," she continued. "To cover up the truth, the council at the palace made sure to make the transition between me and Mashiro as soft as possible. Through lies that is. So to make the pirates even more hated as is, it seems they chose a quite ungraceful act to tell."

Natsuki wanted to hurt that council. Always causing drama.

"But it doesn't make any more sense, how would that make Mashiro a presentable queen later?"

"Who knows, the council never liked me very much. I always listening to the villagers and offered them as much help as I had the authority to. So I'm guessing they wanted people to hate me as much as possible." Shizuru innocently smiled. Natsuki scoffed, that plan had backfired and Shizuru must've known it too. The most popular pirate of the seas, and a good one at that. Shizuru's name was mentioned many times when stories of small islands whose existence was almost swiped by Artai was saved by a pirate. Many of Artai's military forces were taken out by Shizuru and her crew. Quite the news considering Artai was known for its strength.

"That's cruel. They should have just said the truth!"

"The truth will make people doubt the reliability of the Palace. Replacing a child's disappearance with another is a huge lie."

"That doesn't mean they're aloud to cast you out!"

The captain smiled, "I feel honoured to have you care for me so much. But I chose to leave the country."

There was a silence. Natsuki felt her brain muddle up in her head. "What?"

"I chose to leave," repeated the woman. "It was the only way I could see you again."

The gunwoman's jaw went slack. Had Shizuru come all this way for her? All this trouble… to save her no less. Natsuki was certainly not worth doing all that for.

"Why… you could have stayed at the Palace and the council's bullshit wouldn't have been so bad… why did you go through all this trouble?" Surely Shizuru must have had ulterior motives. No one in their right minds would go through such an extent for one person…

Shizuru smiled her usual dazzling smile. Delicate lips curved upwards as her face gleamed with beauty. "Oh but I do have more reasons to leave."

Natsuki felt a pang of disappointment but quickly brushed it aside. How selfish could she be? Shizuru came for her after all, and went through tremendous trouble to get to her.

"But seeing you was my first priority and what compelled me to take action," continued the captain. Her eyes were downcast, "I hope Natsuki isn't mad at me for taking so long."

The gunner blinked. How could she be angry? That wouldn't make any sense. Only a spoiled brat of a prince of princess would be angry… "Ah. What? No! No of course not!" the gunner could feel her cheeks burn. Shizuru knew her better than that. She would never get angry for such trivial things… unless the cunning pirate was trying to make her confess her gratitude. "S-so what are the other reasons?" A subject change would do the dark haired girl some good.

"Ah yes. Your country is quite unstable is it not?" questioned the pirate.

Natsuki felt her heart clench at the mention of her country's current issue. "Yeah… and all this because of Artai.'

"Taking possession of your country after promising peace if they allowed your hand in marriage to the Duke is a terrible thing to do. Moreover, your country couldn't defend itself due to the lack of weapons." Shizuru stated the facts Natsuki already knew of. Where was she getting to?

"Yeah, and I couldn't do a thing." Anger and the need to avenge all the casualties brought upon her home had been welled up inside her heart. It threatened to spill but the gunner didn't allow it. Right now it spun in vicious circles like magma that pushed its way around in hopes of being released. "And I still can't do anything. Nagi will probably blow up the North now that I left. I betrayed my home." There was sadness in her voice.

Pulling Natsuki into a tight hug, the dark haired girl responded by returning the embrace. She made sure not to touch Shizuru's wounded side. "Natsuki, don't you worry." The other woman chuckled at her little rhyme, "I came here to help you. Why do you think I liberated all those islands from Artai's grasp?"

"To get millions of fans?" joked the girl.

"Ara, no actually. It is to weaken Artai so we can gather allies and liberate the North."

Natsuki pulled away abruptly. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. "What?"

A sudden explosion sounded through the boat. The wooden walls vibrated powerfully. Both girl jumped to their feet.

"It seems our conversation will have to wait Natsuki," smiled the captain, glancing at her friend. "It seems some of Artai's generals have come after us. I'm looking forward to fighting alongside you."

As if on cue, the obnoxious voice of someone Natsuki had totally forgot about until now resurfaced. "NATSUKI-SAMAAAA! I've come to rescue you!"

"Takeda..." Natsuki muttered as she massaged her temples and looked at Shizuru wearily.

* * *

.

A/N: yes, I know I took forever but I can't keep promises. Sorry for the delay!

If it weren't for the reviews I would probably take up another month. No preview for this chapter unfortunately, I tried my best to write this as fast as possible.


	7. En Route Vers le Sud

**Treasured**

Chapter VII: _En Route Vers le Sud_

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not yet anyway.

A/N: If you're wondering, the chapter's title is in french and it means: Onwards to the South

.

* * *

.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away_

_**- Nickelback**_

.

* * *

.

"Surrender and we will swiftly execute you! Fight and you will suffer!" Echoed the manly voice of the knight that stood bravely amongst the crowd of pirates. His royal clothes gleamed brightly in the sun giving justice to the knights of Artai, but his amateur hero-like posture which matched his attempt at an intimidating scowl made him look like a complete fool.

Shizuru of the South couldn't help but smile in amusement at his hollow threat.

The sorry pair of knights that stood close to their leader, Takeda, all brandished their swords menacingly at their enemies but did they really hope to accomplish much with only three knights? Amongst the little group of knights stood other familiar faces, Yuuichi Tate and Kazuya Kurauchi, both Takeda's right and left hand men.

The crew eyed the Artain men with mocking eyes and abruptly erupted in a fit of laughter and insults.

"Does he really think he can take us all on?! Bwahahaha!"

"What fools!"

Takeda seemed oblivious to the uproar as he pointed at Natsuki who stood idly beside the captain of the ship. His eyes sparkled and his mouth widened into a heroic grin. The knight was proud to stand before the numerous enemies while looking powerful and great. He surely hoped Natsuki was watching him- and she was much to his pleasure. Ignoring the irritation plastered on her face, she was probably very happy to see him. "Natsuki-sama. I have received your loving letter- a plea to be rescued! Here I am and I will vanquish thy enemy."

Natsuki's lips twitched. What letter? Moreover his failed attempt to sound poetic when he barely even knew how to read made it almost embarrassing to even look at him.

The gunner cast her eyes at Shizuru who chuckled at his monologue. "You wouldn't happen to have given Takeda a letter would you?"

"Ara, why would you think that? I am hurt." the woman smirked. That must have been Shizuru's way of saying yes to a little mischief. Natsuki had to admit she was smooth. The spark of irritation at her actions instantly faded.

"Tch, next time tell me when you're gonna drop people love letters using my name," the shorter girl sighed. She also wondered what Shizuru could have cooked up under her sleeves but she'd probably witness it sooner or later. The chestnut haired pirate was known to get right down to business.

"Ah, but it won't happen again. I'd rather save all the letters for myself," Shizuru gave Natsuki a wink before leaving her side. The gunner sighed ignoring the prickly hot feeling rising up in her neck.

As Takeda continued announcing his threats to the pirates who continued laughed at him, Shizuru walked towards the boy. The crowd of pirates immediately split in two leaving a path for the captain. Yuuichi took notice of this and tried to alert Takeda who had his eyes closed while reciting a, what seemed like a prepared, speech.

"I, Takeda or Artai, a proud royal knight serving under Nagi will become a legend after I slaughter you all. This sword bestowed-"

"Takeda-san," the captain tipped her black, fashionable pirate hat up so she could see him a little better. The simple mention of his name instantaneously shut the boy up. He stared intensely at Shizuru, his mouth thinning in anticipation. "Thank you for coming," she smiled graciously at the boys. Kazuya gulped. "Our boat was running out of supplies and due to our hurry we couldn't pick up provisions from your beloved land." She smiled innocently but there was a malicious glint in her eye. "Now would you be so kind to lend us some of your wares?"

Takeda's eyes narrowed. "W-what?"

Unlike his leader, Yuuichi had understood the pirate's plot. "So this was set up! You needed supplies and so you wanted a boat to come after you!" he growled, brows furrowing and grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. "Takeda-Taichou takes forever to decipher a letter, and you used it to your advantage." The boy smartly analyzed the pirate's plan of action out loud to let Takeda know of his idiocy in a polite way. "You knew he'd come a little later which would give you advantage and since Artai is far behind now. no reinforcements will come."

"Ara, ara. You make it sound as if it was well-thought out," Shizuru tapped lightly on the hilt of her own sword but didn't bother to unsheathe it.

"But it was…" the dirty blond knight argued. "As much as I hate admitting," he quickly added.

"You are hiding men to ambush us in your boat despite having the letter specifically mention Natsuki would rather just have Takeda-san rescue her," the captain stated. "I have not considered a smart man like you to stop your captain in time to accompany him. Surely you have brought other warriors on your boat to help you out, most likely your whole division." The pirate now dissected Yuuichi's plan in return, "although it seems that Takeda-san's heroic ways managed to foil part of your plan Yuuichi-san."

The knight sighed. Shizuru guessed right. What he originally planned- and hoped Takeda would follow along was a full-out, surprise ambush using all the infantry they had. Unfortunately Takeda gullibly believed the letter and ordered the other soldiers to stand down and await further order. Shizuru had won this strategic battle… but not if he changed it around right now.

"Men! Attac-"

"Tate-san!" A voice cut off the boy's battle cry as he immediately realized who it belonged to.

"M-Mai?!" Never had he thought Mai had come along with Natsuki's escape to abandon the country. Nor did he really notice with all the chaos. So she had picked the pirate side… and fighting the pirated would mean fighting his crush… Glancing at Shizuru's victorious smirk, the young knight dropped his sword to the ground in defeat. Shizuru of the South had to be the smartest strategist he ever encountered.

* * *

.

"You sure are evil you know that?" muttered Natsuki as she eyed the humongous pile of goods consisting from food and water to clothes, weapons and gold. She even got to pick herself up new cartridges for her guns which she desperately needed. Gunpowder, and everything else necessary for a gun was also provided.

Shizuru gave her friend an innocent smile, "it's for the greater good. Besides, it's not like we killed them."

As if on cue, Takeda poked his head behind the pile and emerged completely dressed in more marine-like clothes. He held a bar of gold over his swollen eye. When Yuuichi had given up the headstrong leader refused to do the same and thus tried to attack Shizuru. He decided it was a bad idea to attack head on with a smart and strategic pirate after she expertly dodged his blow and returned a punch. He was a skilled knight hence his position as a leader but his forte lied in leading a blitz and not in one-on-one fights.

"Everything's been put on the boat Shizuru... taichou," grumbled the young boy as he gave thumbs up to Natsuki. Takeda grudgingly admitted defeat once the tip of a golden sword pointed at his neck, but he obviously gave in to such a lowering offer only because he had another plan… another plan Shizuru found quite evident. It was written all over his face when he smiled while putting up his hands to surrender.

The boy surely planned to get close to the crew, make friends, and then attempt his second rescue by attacking when she least expected him to. He probably watched one too many plays involving heroic deeds back at the Grand Artain Theatre.

"You sure letting everyone go but Takeda, Yuuichi, and Kazuya was a good idea?" Natsuki ignored the obvious hints Takeda was trying to give to her concerning a rescue.

"Yes, Nagi knows better than to pursue us. The knights here, mainly Yuuichi will serve as a second opinion when we need to plan out important missions."

The dark haired girl quirked her eyebrow. What did Shizuru mean by Nagi knowing better than to pursue them? She silently watched Takeda walk out of the storing room and onto the deck. The boy opted for lighter clothes since wearing his usual knight garments would shame Artai while allying with the pirates. As they exited the storage room and into a hall that led to the dorms of the crew the gunner then observed her surroundings. It was a clean place, hygienic as well which surprised Natsuki after she'd seen pirate boats before in Artai- the ones Nagi caught. They were all dark, dank, dirty and quite putrid but Shizuru's boat was the clean opposite. Somehow, the dark haired girl had a feeling this boat used to belong to the higher-ups from the South.

"So where are we heading to next?" she asked, contemplating whether she should change into a more pirate-like attire too for the sake of fitting in.

"The South. Father is probably worried about me." Shizuru replied while locking the door behind her.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a questioning glare, "Why? Hasn't he been the one who allowed you to be cast out?" Never had the dark haired girl ever considered the Duke of the South a bad man, but her opinions changed just recently. An honest man such as him, how could he have allowed the council to make such lies about his daughter?

Natsuki heard Shizuru give a sigh. Crap, had she offended her? To the shorter girl's relief, the captain grinned at her showing off her very white and perfect teeth. "If you paid more attention to your history lessons, then you'd know that the Council has overpowered the King. Now father is but a symbol to the country."

Feeling a rush of embarrassment, Natsuki tried to cover up for her lack of knowledge but became unable to when realization hit her in the face Natsuki felt her jaw becoming slack but she was too preoccupied realizing how Shizuru had grown from their childhood.

The captain of the ship bathed in the fresh sunlight that had just been delivered upon the travelers after the storm. It never occurred to her before how the young, cheery and graceful princess she had met years ago could grow into a beautiful woman. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with yesterday's event to notice her best friend's stunning new looks. Shizuru was almost glowing where she stood. Her long, elegant curls illuminated under the sunlight as the coat Natsuki had previously given her was tightly bound to her well-defined curves. Her creamy skin, so pure and void of any imperfection seemed almost unreal. Even her exposed neck was tempting to touch while her long and graceful legs seemed like the perfect finishing touch. Shizuru's face was a equally elegant and stunning, much too feminine for a pirate, and a captain at that but perhaps it was her uniqueness that made her so loved. Or her sheer beauty… and her great deeds as well. 'Shizuru might as well win a pirate-of-the-year trophy,' Natsuki thought to herself in amusement. She felt like an insect compared to her but the fact that the great Shizuru Viola Fujino of the South came to get her made her feel special enough. Moreover the ex-Artain even got to catch a glimpse of the top-less… not that it mattered. Not at all, why was she even thinking of such sinful thoughts about her best friend?

"Natsuki?" The captain of the South called out. Her eyes were slightly perplexed.

"Ah- yes?"

"I called you a few times but you didn't answer. Are you still feeling sick?" her worried voice made the dark haired girl inwardly curse at herself.

"No! No, not at all. I uh." Natsuki's eyes met crimson. They bore holes right through her. "Was just thinking… anyways how long will the trip last?"

Shizuru ignored Natsuki's attempt to cover up her obvious goggling, she had already embarrassed the girl enough, "It will take more than a week but we will stop by one of the small islands I managed to save just recently before. Chie here wants to visit someone in that island's town."

As if on cue, a woman who Natsuki presumed was Chie appeared at the door. She was quite boyish in appearance nonetheless held some cool-like grace in her composure. Her short hair swayed to her every movement as her tan skin made her seem like a real pirate. "Hey taichou, Raito-san needs to see you."

"Alright, I'll be right there. Can you do me a favour and introduce Natsuki to the crew?"

The gunner felt a little pang of anxiety as she watched the older woman leave. She never fared well with people and especially not when she was already in bad terms with some of them like that spiral girl.

"Well Natsuki it's quite nice to meet you. Shizuru's mentioned you quite a few times." Chie extended her hand as a welcoming gesture. The dark haired girl felt awkward shaking a pirate's hand but held her composure nonetheless like a professional would.

"It's nice to meet you too Chie-san," she could feel her voice drip in discomfort as she tried to sound as friendly as possible. The only people she really talked to were Mai and occasional others back at Nagi's castle.

"Hey don't sound so formal. We're not used to honorifics on the boat," the short haired girl grinned toothily at her while adjusting the bandana that kept her short hair neatly in place despite having loose ends sway in different directions. "Aight, well as you already know, my name is Chie and I'm in charge of the weaponry here." The girl, as if to demonstrate, showed Natsuki the sword that was attached to her hip. The gunner had to admit it looked quite cool with a large blade. "That's Shiho over there with the weird doll with a spinning head. She claims it to have some sort of powers but I wouldn't worry too much about it. She just wanders the deck that girl." They moved further down where some pirates were taking care of the sails. "The girl with the short hair is Mikoto. She's Reito-sama's little sister." Chie pointed at the other shorthaired girl, "that's Akane, she's kinda quiet but if there are boys around, she'll show off."

Natsuki wasn't quite sure what Chie meant by "show off" but she got it as soon as one of the boys that previously came to attack passed by. It was Kazuya. Akane flicked her hair carefully and walked towards Mikoto when she really didn't need to, pompously.

It was embarrassing to watch but what surprised the gunner was that Kazuya seemed to enjoy her attention and show of feminity.

"Gross." Natsuki muttered.

"Tell me about it," Chie sighed, "There's Reito-sama with Shizuru-taichou. Both of them are the brains of this ship but Shizuru comes with cunning battle skills too."

The blue-haired girl knew well what Chie meant by that. She witnessed it and fought against her already.

"And that's about it! We had six people in all before the arrival of the three new guys, Mai and you."

The gunner did a double take. That was it? She could've sworn there were more people aboard. It was a small crew but they were capable of so much…

"Hard to believe," the dark haired girl muttered again, "when Nagi caught pirates the crews always consisted of twenty pirates or more." Natsuki ignored Shiho's hostile glare from the other side of the deck.

"Yes and there are advantages to large crews but most captains don't care about who dies or who gets captured. Shizuru-taichou on the other hand makes sure everyone is well and healthy."

Natsuki noticed the proud tone Chie took as she explained how Shizuru never left anyone behind. Perhaps that's what made this pirate ship so successful. Mutual respect, trust and admiration for the captain.

The sky turned into a hue of red as the sun neared the horizon. Time had passed quickly when Natsuki managed to start a small conversation with Akane… or rather she had come to Natsuki for information about Kazuya. Soon, one by one, others jumped into the conversation and the gunner didn't feel as awkward anymore. Everyone except the boys had participated. Even Shizuru, who was particularly holding herself close to the oblivious gunner, managed to make the whole group laugh when she surprised Natsuki by blowing in her ear.  
They had broken the ice… well excluding Shiho that is. The girl had threatened to give her a hell of a "spin", whatever that meant, when Natsuki labeled Yuuichi Tate as a moron. It was obvious the short, redheaded girl had already fallen under the charm of the knight.

Perhaps she'd enjoy being a pirate after all…

* * *

.

It was becoming dark outside. One by one, stars appeared in the vast sky, the North Star being the brightest. The moon had already risen from the other side of the horizon and soon enough, reached its peak. Even at the speed the boat was moving at, the sliced wind remained gentle.

A dark figure watched the waves beneath make way for the large, wooden mass. She shifted her feet slightly and rested her arm in the nice hole her clawed fingers had dug up in the wooden hull of the boat. Her body expertly remained still against the firm wooden planks as she waited her hour to strike. She waited soundlessly on the side of the ship for a good fourteen hours.

The noise had died down to a mice's squeak inside the vessel. All the pirates must have retreated to sleep by now.

It was only when a particularly large cloud blot the moon from casting its dim rays of light that the girl slowly and silently moved up onto the boat's deck and into the shadows. Smirking to herself, the girl clad in the trademark bounty hunter guild clothing adjusted her claw gauntlets and peered around to make sure no one was around.

"An assassination as easy as this worth over sixty billion gold?" The girl chuckled. "Bounty Hunter Nao- moving out."

* * *

.

A/N: Oh snaps, who's that? Nao of course. She makes her big debut hehe.

Again, I apologize for the time I take to update but the reviews made me faster this time, compared to the 6 month-wait you guys had to suffer for the last chapter.

Review!


End file.
